The Beginning
by amandalfowler
Summary: In the beginning Aria is in love with Ezra, but will it stay that way? Will Ezra be able to keep his student girlfriend when there's a Kahn chasing her? Noel is gorgeous and Rosewood famous, he also was never her teacher. Not to mention the problems in Ezra's relationship get worse as his mom puts in her opinion on the matter. What will Aria do?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One - The beginning**

Aria got in her car with the chinese take out she had just picked up. When she sat down in the seat of her car, her phone bleeped. One new message!, said the screen.  
**  
****_Hey, are you on your way? -Ezra_**

**_Yeah, I just picked up the food and I'm heading over! -Aria_**

When she go to the apartment Ezra didn't look happy, the look on his face was worry.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked him setting the food down on his crowded coffee table.

"My mom just called, she said that she's not sure I'm making the right decisions in my love life. I guess she wants me to come home, she has a girl she wants me to meet and she's offering to pay off any debt I have, she said she doesn't want a teacher/student relationship ruining my life and career" he said looking up at her slowly.

"What? Why would she say that?"

"Aria, I don't know if this is working. If the school finds out the I dated my student then I could lose my job" She couldn't believe he was saying it, she thought they had gotten over all of this and now everything was back to complicated. Ezra taught college now so it was okay, but he did have a point. If anyone could prove they were together at Rosewood High, he could lose everything...

"What are you saying?" She asked confused and upset.

"I dont know... I just think I need time to think about this" he said looking away from her. That drove her to anger.

"You need time to think about if you want to be with me?" She yelled. "I'll help you!"

With that she walked out of the apartment. Ezra ran to the door and called for her but she didn't care, she wasn't going to listen to him wonder if she was worth the risk. If he cared he would tell his mom to go to hell, cause he loved her. Ezra could easily put her in her place, but he was too scared. They didn't have a good son and mother relationship, so what did it matter if he was on her bad side again? Aria was supposed to be important to him and he wasn't acting like she was, so she got in her car and drove to Hanna's house. Hanna was always going to a party on Friday night and Aria needed something to take her mind off of how selfish Ezra was being.

* * *

When Aria got to Hanna's house Emily was there too, she parked next to Emily's car and rang the door bell. Hanna opened the door and the look on her face was shock. Aria knew Hanna didn't ever expect her to be knocking on a Friday night cause Aria was always with Ezra.

"Aria?" Hanna said as a question, Aria took it as a why aren't you with Ezra right now.

"Ezra and I had a fight so I decided to see what party you were attending tonight and if I could join?" she asked the last part as a question, even though I knew she would be thrilled I was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry..., but I'm also glad you're here. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for Emily, she's being so stubborn" Hanna said running up the stairs.

Aria laughed and followed, she was glad that she had come here to relieve her pain of Ezra's actions. When they got upstairs Emily was standing there in Hanna clothes staring at Aria in a help me please way. Aria laughed more and eventually they picked out an outfit that fit Emily's style, this was the first party Emily was going to since Maya's body had been found. Aria was glad she was trying to get out and get over everything that happened, she just hoped if Ezra didn't work out she would be able to do the same. After everyone was ready Hanna took them downstairs to do a shot of her moms liquor "cheers to a fun night!" they said together and downed the shot. They got in Hanna's car and headed to the party, that's when Aria realized Hanna had never told her where they were going.

"Where are we going again?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Oh yeah, The Kahn's house party, I forgot you asked"

"Are you serious?, you know I don't get along with Noel after what happened last year..." Aria said to her, had Hanna forgot that she had basically cheated on Noel with Ezra and then left him for her english teacher.

"I'm sure he's over He's over it Aria, that was last year, besides his house is huge he probably won't even notice you" Hanna said as they pulled into the driveway.

Hanna was right, there was hundreds of people at the party, there was always a lot of people at the Kahn's house. They were hot and famous for amazing parties. Maybe Aria was safe and Noel wouldn't even notice her like Hanna said. They walked up to the house and pretty much split up. Great Aria thought, now if he does see me I'm alone, thanks Hanna she said in her head. Aria waded through the people as the song "touchin on my" by 3OH!3 played through the speakers, she made her way to the kitchen for some alcohol. If she was gonna do this party solo, she needed some kind of liquid courage. After she did a few shots she went back through the crowd and started dancing with everyone else, she felt someone grab her waist from behind and they leaned into her, she could feel their lips on her ear.

"I didn't expect to see you here" They said, she turned to see Noel holding two shots. "here have a shot".

"Thank you..." she said unsure of where this was going, she knew he was mad at her but here he stood, like nothing ever happened handing her a shot.

"What brings you here?" he asked "There's no classes on Friday night so where's your teacher?"

"That's none of your business." Aria said in a bitter tone as she looked down, she didn't want Noel to know about her relationship problems.

"Trouble in paradise?" she just looked at him, she wasn't drunk enough to spill anything to him, he waited a minute looking at her like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Do you want another shot?" he asked. Did he know what she was thinking? Did he assume she might spill some details if he got her drunk enough? Whatever it was she didn't really care, she was still hurt from earlier and she wanted it to go away. This is why I came she thought to herself and Noel took her hand and led her into the game room. Noel walked into a small room and brought out a bottle, he made the couple on the couch get up and leave. There were people playing pool, darts and other games but Noel ignored them. They sat down and he set the shot glasses down on the table and began filling them up. The song "Drank in my cup" by Kirko Bangz was playing in the main room, Aria could barley make out the words as it played, if she didn't know the song there was no way she would've been able to make out the lyrics. The pool room was loud with people and the main room was loud with music. Noel looked up at her when he was done with filling the shots.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked her.

"What game?" she asked curiously, she wasn't sure what he was gonna say but at that point she didn't care, she was gonna play even if it was strip poker.

"Truth or Dare"

"What are the rules?" she asked, Aria knew it wasn't as simple as truth or dare usually was. This was the Kahn house, nothing was simple here.

"You pick truth or dare. Truth, you tell the truth or take a shot. Dare, you do the dare or take a shot."

"Is there a winner?"

"How about the drunkest loses" he said sliding some shots toward her.

"Okay, you go first" she stated, she was gonna base her truths and dares on his.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she decided, thinking it was the safest choice to start with.

"Okay... Why are you at my party instead of at the english teachers house?" he asked watching her every move.

"We had a fight" is all she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, truth"

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked him, still wondering what made him come talk to her instead of kick her out of his house.

"Well, I guess I just decided to forget what happened so I could at least be friends with a cool and awesome girl" Noel answered without hesitation. Aria didn't say anything, she didn't really know what to say. Noel didn't really give her time to think of anything either, he was already asking truth or dare again.

"Ummm truth" she still wasn't sure if she wanted to pick dare.

"What was the fight about?" Noel asked, which continued the Ezra talk.

"Well, he... he said that he had to think about our relationship" she answered.

"What about it?"

"It's not your turn" she said sternly "truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently, Noel had took a chance and it surprised her. Aria wasn't sure what to dare him to do, so she stared at him trying to find something to say.

"I dare you to take a shot" she said, he smirked at her and did as he was asked.

"Your cheating Finland" he said to her. Noel hadn't called her that since they broke up she remembered, well I guess you actually have to talk for someone to call you anything she thought.

"I thought the game was taking too long" she said smirking back at him.

"Okay then truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said. Aria was still worried what he would ask her to do but she took a chance. Noel smiled at her and that made her think maybe she had made a bad decision.

"I dare you to... kiss me" he said looking right in the eyes. Aria wasn't sure what to do, she was still with Ezra right? That was cheating if she was, they hadn't really broken up just had a fight. A part of Aria wanted to kiss Noel, to remember how it felt, maybe it was better now? Maybe if it sucked it meant her and Ezra would be together and everything would be okay between them. Noel didn't give her anymore time to make a decision, he leaned in and put his lips to hers. At first she was surprised he didn't let her decide but then, she leaned into the kiss with him. It felt great, better than Ezra and she wondered if it was the alcohol... Noel pulled away after a moment and she just stared at him, she wasn't really sure what to do or say. Aria took a shot, she needed alcohol to... well she didn't really know, she was just confused. Noel looked at her, she could tell he was wondering why she took a shot, she wasn't really sure either besides she felt she needed it to stay sane.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, maybe this would blow over.

"Aria, he doesn't deserve you." Noel said still watching her. That isn't the answer she was looking for, truth or dare would have worked. Aria didn't know what to say still.

"Are you saying you do?" she asked him, curious.

"I don't know, I could only hope, I'd love to have a girl like you... I'd love to have well... you"

"Your drunk Noel" she said trying not to blush from what he said, maybe she could just brush it off. Noel shouldn't be getting to her she was with Ezra, she loved Ezra. Then she heard her phone bleep. If A was still around, this would be the perfect moment for them.

**_I'm sorry for what I said Aria, please forgive me? - Ezra_**

"Is it him?" Noel asked, staring down at her phone.

"Yeah..." she answered.

"Come on" he said, he took a shot and grabbed her hand. Aria reached for a shot and took it before Noel dragged her off into the crowd of people. Noel spun her around so she was facing him, he took her hands and started swaying with the music. After a few songs Aria was having fun, she pressed herself against Noel and danced with him in a grinding motion. Noel placed his hands on her hips and swayed with her, he placed his lips to her ear.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"A lot!" she exclaimed "Thank you!"

_**Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story. I would love any reviews or criticism you have! I'll be posting more soon so enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and a Lie

**Chapter Two - Lunch and a Lie**

Aria woke up that morning with a headache, she looked around the room trying to remember where she was. It was Hanna's bedroom, she had went home with Hanna not long after the party last night. Aria's memories from the night before starting coming back, including the kiss with Noel. It was still unclear to her why she had liked the kiss, she was in love with Ezra... right? Thinking about Ezra made her look at her phone, she had four missed calls and six unread text messages. The calls were from Ezra and her mother. Oh my god, Aria thought, I forgot to tell my mom where I was staying last night. Before she could hit the send button to call her mom, the phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" Aria said into the phone.

"Aria where are you?" her mother said back to her with worry and anger in her voice.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I'm at Hanna's house, Emily and I slept over with her and watched movies and ordered in some pizza last night. Hanna's mom wasn't home so she didn't wanna be all alone and I just lost track of time and forgot to call. I'm so sorry!" she said out of breath from everything she had just said.

"Well, I suppose that is fine. Call next time though, okay?"

"I will, I promise!"

"Okay well I love you and have a good day" her mom said sounding less angry as when Aria had first picked up the phone.

"I love you too mom, bye"

Aria hung up the phone and looked through her messages.  
**  
****_Where are you? - Ezra _**

**_Please talk to me Aria, I'm sorry. - Ezra_**

**_Can you call me or message me back? - Ezra_**

**_Okay, I understand. If you find a way to forgive me a little can you meet me tomorrow at the Grille for lunch? - Ezra_**

Oh god... Ezra, Aria thought. What do I say to him? Do I meet him for lunch? Do I tell him about Noel? Why did I like Noel's kiss? Nothing can ever be simple! Especially with a headache she thought getting up and going downstairs to the kitchen for some water and asprin. After she took something for her head she sat at the table. Okay what do I say back? she thought staring at her phone.

**_Yeah, I'll meet you for lunch, how about 12? We do need to talk. - Aria_**

Aria hit send and then she remembered she still had two more messages.

**_Hey Finland! I had a great time, we're having another party tomorrow night if you wanna come? I'd love to see you there! - Noel_**

**_Oh and good night Aria - Noel_**

Oh great, this just made everything more complicated. Now she had to choose if she was going to the party tonight and if she did was it for Noel? or just cause it was a party and Hanna would wanna go? Part of her knew Noel was 90 percent why her body was telling her she wanted to go and that was going to be a problem. Aria head said it was wrong to wanna see Noel, she had Ezra but with everything going on her mind also said go see Noel! All the thinking about Noel and Ezra just made her head hurt more. I have to get this off my mind, she thought and she walked up the stairs. When she got to Hanna's room emily was sitting up and Hanna was still asleep.

"Hey" Aria said to Emily as she sat down at Hanna's desk.

"ughhhh, do you have a horrible headache too?"

"Yeah, I just got back from the kitchen, I took an asprin" she said logging on to the computer to check her facebook.

"I'm gonna go do that too" Emily said getting up to stretch, she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Aria logged on to her facebook to see she was tagged in several posts and statuses. One status was Hanna's saying she had a fun night out with the girls and one was Noel's saying he had a great night can't wait to do it again. Great, Aria thought, now it was also public. Aria opened up the pictures she was tagged in, several where her, Emily and Hanna getting ready at the house or dancing at the party, then there was her playing Truth or Dare with Noel, not kissing at least. There were some of her dancing and then her dancing with Noel, the pictures didn't look like she had a boyfriend somewhere else, they looked like he was right there dancing with her. I hope Ezra doesn't see these she thought... How wouldn't he? They weren't friends on there so people wouldn't get supicious and talk but he did look at her page every now and then, at least she assumed he did, she looked at his to see what he was up too or what was on his mind when she was in class. Maybe he doesn't look she thought, maybe he just texts her when he's wondering what she's thinking or wasn't anymore time to think, when she looked down at the time she saw it was already 11:13 a.m.. That meant she had to get ready fast and get to the Grille to meet Ezra. Aria logged out and closed the computer. Hanna was still sleeping so she sent her a text as she left.

**_I'm going to the Grille to meet Ezra, I'll be back later. The Kahn house is gonna be full again tonight, lets go! - Aria_**

Aria got in her car after sending the message and sped home. It took her about 15 minutes to get ready and it left her 10 minutes to get to the Grille. When she got there Ezra was already at a table.

"Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Hey, did you order?"

"Just a drink" he said holding up his tea.

"Oh okay, I think I'm just gonna get a salad" she said looking over the menu really quick. The waiter came and took their order and brought her a water. Ezra didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just stared at her. Did he know about Noel and the party? Did he still think they might not work out?

"I'm sorry Aria" he finally spoke. "I was just upset when I said what I said yesterday, there's no way I'd let you go. I don't care what my mom says, I don't care if I lose my job, cause I love you Aria"

Aria wasn't sure what to say, she heard the door open and she looked up to see Noel walking up to the counter, he said something to the lady at the counter and she walked to the back. Noel looked around once the woman had walked away and he spotted Aria quickly. Noel smiled at her and she looked away so she wouldn't blush. Ezra was trying to flag down the waiter for more tea the whole time to even notice his girlfriend flirting with another guy.

"I accept your apology Ezra" Aria said realizing the issue was unresolved. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you, that wasn't right of me" she told him trying to ignore Noel.

"No, you had the right, I was being foolish"

"No, you have the right to worry about your career, that's your futrure" she said glancing at Noel who was still watching her as he waited for the lady at the counter to return.

"No Aria, your my future and that's how I always want it to be" he said taking her hand in his. Aria's phone bleeped and she reached in her purse for it.  
**  
****_Does he know? - Noel_**

**_No - Aria_**

**_Are you gonna tell him? - Noel_**

"Aria?" Ezra had said a few times as she stared at her phone.

"Hmmm?" she asked snapping back into the present.

"Who is it?""Oh, it's just my mom" she said and slid the phone back into her purse as she hit send for one last message.

**_I'm not sure if there's anything to tell yet. - Aria_**

Aria wasn't sure, that part was true, she had only hung out with Noel once since last year. Noel had pretty much forced a kiss on her and even though she liked it then, would she still now? Was it the alcohol that made it good? Aria wanted to know but she felt bad for wanting to kiss Noel again to find out.

"I have to go" she said after she finished her salad "I have to help Hanna with some math work" she lied.

"Oh okay, well maybe you can come over tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah maybe, I'll text you later, I still have a few things to do" she told him kissing him on the cheek "love you" she spoke in a daze and walked out and he stared after her.

"I love you too..." he spoke before she got too far from him.

_**Hey! I'm trying to get a new story out every day, hopefully I can. I have a five month old son, so he takes up a lot of my time. Don't forget to review my story so I can update and make any changes that could make it a better story. If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them (:**_


	3. Chapter 3: One New Message!

**Chapter Three - One New Message!**

It felt wrong to lie to Ezra, but it also felt wrong being there. Aria sat in here car for a while a few blocks away to just think. Why did Noel have to show up there she thought... maybe she would've been able to listen to Ezra if he hadn't, she felt terrible for leaving him there after what he said but part of her had no feelings to the matter. What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Questions kept filling her mind, but she pushed them away. I'm going to the Kahn party tonight and I'm going to get to the bottom of my feelings she thought out loud. Aria put the car in drive and headed to Hanna's house. When she got there Hanna and Emily were watching a show on tv, she couldn't make out what it was but they turned it off when she walked in and looked at her.

"Soooo..." Hanna spoke first "How did it go?"

"What?" Aria asked kind of confused.

"How did he take it, you know... when you broke up with him?"

"Who?" Aria was really confused now.

"Ezra!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't break up with him Hanna!"

"Why not?" she quesioned.

"Why would I?"

"Ummm duh! Ezra was a total ass to you yesterday and then Noel come riding in on his white horse!" she explained getting way too worked up.

"No... Noel is nice, but I love Ezra, remember?"

"It sounds like your trying to remind yourself Aria, not us..." Emily said truthfully.

Aria didn't know what to say at that point, she just stood there silent. Did it really sound as if she wanted to convince herself she still loved Ezra? If she didn't love him anymore, when did her feelings for him change? Was it because of Noel or was it because their relationship had just been too rocky and just simply not working? I have to solve this she thought, and she pulled out her phone.

_**I'm sorry Ezra, but I just need a break, I think it's best for both of us until we figure out or relationship and I figure out what I want. -Aria**_

**_I don't understand... I thought everything was fine? Is something else going on Aria? - Ezra_**

Aria didn't want to tell him about Noel now, she just wanted to find out what was going on with her heart and her head first. Tonight she was gonna forget all about Ezra and focus on Noel, she wasn't gonna drink tonight. If she still had feelings for Noel when she was sober then maybe there was something there.

"Just give Noel a chance Aria! He's so hoooottt" Hanna said, interrupting her thoughts.

"You know what Hanna? I am!" Aria exclaimed with a smile.

The next few hours went by pretty fast. Hanna wouldn't shut up about what she should say to Noel, none of it was advice Aria was gonna take. The majority of it was take a pole dancing class, wear only your bra to the party, a really short skirt would get him or she would pick out clothes that made her look like a stripper. Aria knew she didn't have to try with Noel, he already liked her and wanted her, Noel was the one who needed to woo her. Aria just nodded at everything Hanna said to make her feel good, the more Hanna talked the more Aria wished Spencer was here to tell Hanna she was being crazy, Spencer was good at that. Spencer just had to be off looking at colleges, it was the summer for Christs sake, she should be here with us. Aria then realized it was Spencer she was talking about, Spencer was born with college pamphlets in her hand. It was only their junior year and she was checking out colleges, whatever makes her happy Aria thought watching Hanna switch to torturing Emily with clothing and tips on girls. What did Hanna know about dating girls? Aria gave Emily a sympathetic look and Emily gave her a thank you but that doesn't really help me look. I know how you feel Aria thought as she finished her make up.

"Are you ready yet?" Aria asked, directing the question to Hanna "I think Emily is ready"

"I don't know, I just think she needs a little extra, you know?"

"No, I don't know" Aria and Emily both said at the same time.

"Fine, I guess I'm done with dress up then" Hanna groaned.

"Thank god" Emily breathed gratefully.

"Lets just go guys, it's already 9:30" Aria mentioned.

"Your right Aria! We might miss something!" Hanna exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and phone and then proceeded to push Emily and Aria down stairs and out the front door.

Once they got in the car Hanna continued to talk about Noel and Aria, she kept asking questions like "Is he a good kisser", "Don't you think you guys would make cute babies" and "Did he feel you up". Aria just sat in the passenger seat and watched the trees pass. Yes, Noel was a good kisser. Yes, our babies probably would be beautiful if it came down to it, they had good genes. No, he did not feel her up. As Hanna asked she would answer, but only in her head. Would he kiss me again she thought? or would she have to make the first move to get to the bottom of her feelings? Aria decided quickly that she would play hard to get, I'm not going to look for him, he has to come to me, I'm not gonna kiss him first either she promised herself as they parked in the front yard of the Kahn's house. Noel was right they were having a party tonight, it seemed even bigger than last night and it wasn't even past midnight when most of his brother's friends would show up from colleges. As they all got out of the car, Aria noticed her brother Mike. Why is he here? I know he's friends with Noel but her my parents have been watching him like a hawk since they caught him stealing and smoking last week. I don't need him to see me with Noel, he always liked us together she thought, Noel was his friend. I couldn't hide from Noel last night so I probably can't hide from Mike tonight, even with all these people. Okay, Aria said to herself as they walked through the door, no alcohol, don't kiss him first and don't look for him. Noel will come find me she told herself, right? Hanna pulled her out of her thoughts, she pulled her into all the people.

"I love this song!" Hanna yelled. It was "Sexy Bitch" by Akon, the beat in it was great.

It didn't take long for guys to start dancing with them, a guy Aria knew from her third period last year started dancing with Hanna. Anyone that got too close to Aria she pulled away, she didn't wanna dance with any of these guys unless they were Noel Kahn. Where was he? It took him five minutes to find her last night. Was it really just the alcohol talking when he said those things to her last night? No... she thought, he was flirting at the Grille today.

Aria started to worry as more and more time passed, did he find another girl? One that wasn't taken by an English teacher? She checked her phone over and over for a call or a message but she didn't have anything new. This is terrible she thought, turning around to find Hanna, who was apparently gone, along with Emily. Yeah guys I'm fine go have fun she said to them in her head as she walked for the door. When she got outside she looked at her phone one last time. One new message!

_**Hey Finland, come to my room? I'm not feeling this party tonight - Noel**_


	4. Chapter 4: If I Was Your Boyfriend

**Chapter Four - If I Was Your Boyfriend**

Noel didn't forget, Aria thought as she turned around to go back inside the house. Hopefully I remember where his room is, she had been there once last year when they studied for an English test. As she waded through the people she saw Hanna dancing with Mike, weird she thought to herself. Hanna never showed any interest in Mike even though he would flirt with her all the time when she came over. Is that why Mike was here. to see Hanna? I know Hanna is on the rebound since Caleb left to live with his mom and he said that Hanna was better off with someone who would be around to see her, but Mike? That was odd. It was weird to watch her brother dancing all dirty with one of her friends so Aria continued to push through people to get away from the image. Someone was doing a keg stand near the stairs as she walked up them, she just laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother, he was with the keg stand guy. Eric was watching her as she walked up the stairs. Aria noticed him smile and wink at her a second before she turned away to continue up the stairs. Did Noel tell him about her? Did Eric just assume she was going to hook up with Noel cause she was going up to his room? Is that all Noel really wanted from her? He was so nice since he first started talking to her again, was it just a game? Did he just wanna hook up with her? What was she thinking? She was letting a smile from Noel's brother freak her out, it was Eric, he was more known for having a new girlfriend every week then anything else.

Aria had made it to the hallway now, she stopped trying to remember if Noel's door was the third or fourth door on the right. All she remembered was passing a few doors and then finally going to one on the right. I'll just guess she decided, ummmm three! Aria walked to the third door and knocked before she peeked in. Noel was sitting on a bed, which she assumed was his, he was holding a guitar and looking right at her as she walked through the door.

"Took you long enough" he smirked at her.

"I got distracted" she said, remembering Hanna and Mike and the smirk from Eric.

"I just learned another song" Noel told her "sit down" he said as he patted the bed and moved over to make room for her.

"Okay, what song?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the bed. As she looked around she tried to remember the room, everything seemed to be completely different. There were familiar posters on the wall though, some band posters and a few lacrosse posters, at least there wasn't girls in bikinis like when she walked into her brothers room. All the furniture was in a different place, but she remembered the bathroom door and closet being just were they were, so it was the same room. The bed spread was all black and the pillows were grey, it looked like a simple Rosewood boy's room. Noel's computer was sitting on his desk along with books and lacrosse trophies. That's when Aria saw it, on his bulletin board there was a picture of her and him from last year, he never forgot her...

"Just listen" Noel spoke interrupting her thoughts.

Noel tuned the guitar for a minute and began to play. Aria couldn't believe the tune that was coming from the guitar as Noel moved his fingers across the strings and his yellow rubber lacrosse bracelet rubbed against the neck of the guitar . He was playing "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber. Noel was trying to get her, she had been right to toss out her thoughts of him only wanting to seduce her. Noel was trying to seduce her heart, not just her body. His words started at the chorus.

"I'd like to be everything you want, Hey girl, let me talk to you" then he paused "If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go"

Aria couldn't help but to smile and giggle, it was cute and sexy at the same time. Then she realized Noel didn't care that he was singing a song written by a boy who looked 12, a boy that people hated on for his hair and lyrics. All he cared about was it described how he felt about Aria and he wanted to tell her in a unique way that she would remember.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think it's sweet"

"I know your still with Ezra and blah blah, you love him" he said looking down at the bed and away from her.

"I don't know" she said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I told him I wanted a break, he's just letting stuff get to him that he shouldn't if he really loved me. I guess him mom disapproves of us and that made him consider our relationship and it pissed me off because he doesn't ever talk to his mom, they don't get along! I just think I deserve to be showed off, not hidden from friends and family. I should be able to walk around the mall and people not whisper about me and him being together. I just want a normal teenage relationship that isn't going to cause people problem legally or with there job." she said fastly.

"You deserve all of that Aria, you deserve someone who isn't gonna wonder if the relationship is right, someone who would love you to meet their parents and show you off to their friends" Noel grabbed Aria's hand "Tell him you deserve better Aria, tell him it's over for good and give me a chance to show you I can be that guy for you"

Aria wasn't sure what to say, she still had feelings for Ezra but now Noel was filling her with all kinds of wonderful feelings she hadn't felt in a while. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, she hadn't felt this way about Ezra since the day they first met in the bar and stared dating. Noel was so sweet and even when he had found her kissing Ezra last year, he didn't call her names or anything that she would deserve for what she did to him, he just accepted defeat and walked away. The past was something he was willing to forget to start over with her, to make her happy in any way he could and here he was singing to her and saying all the right things. Is this real, she asked herself? I'm not drinking so all my feeling are real she thought. Then she looked up at Noel who was just watching her and waiting for her to do something or say something. I promised myself not to kiss him first she remembered, do it anyway her body screamed, she agreed with herself. Aria didn't want wait any longer, she didn't want to wait on Noel to make the first move, she wanted to kiss him right then. I don't care anymore was the last thing she remembered thinking.

Aria placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer to her, he leaned into her and she kissed him like it was the last time she would ever kiss anyone.

_**What does everyone think so far? Leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Gucci and Gin

**Chapter Five - Gucci and Gin**

_**Note: I'm going to use many ideas from the books because I find the books way more interesting. If you have read the books then a lot of the things I mention you may remember and If you haven't you really should, your missing out. Okay, so information I'm using from the books includes. First, Mona died from her fall at the cliffs, she didn't live. Second, Jenna was murdered, so she's no longer around. Third and most important, Ali had a twin named Courtney. Courtney was really the girl who was friend with the liars the whole time, she stole Ali's identity. When Ali came back she killed Courtney, that's the body found in the backyard. Then when the family revealed the twin as Courtney, it was the real Alison. Alison then was horribly angry at her sister for ruining her life by hanging out with the losers she had killed Courtney for it and then she wanted revenge on the girls so she tried to burn them in the Hastings beach house, but they survived and Ali's real body was never recovered or seen again, they assume she is dead. Is Ali dead?**_

_**I need to know if you guys want Ali to be dead for sure and not coming back and no more A drama, or do you want drama? I can focus on Noel and Aria or add some A drama.**_

* * *

Aria placed her hand on the side of Noel's face and pulled him closer to her, he leaned into her and then she kissed him like it was the last time she would ever kiss anyone. Noel leaned into her, pushing her back closer to the bed, he reached over her and laid his guitar on the floor. Aria pulled him closer until he was on top of her. Then she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, her fingers ran through his smooth dark hair. Noel let out breath and moved her closer up to the pillows, she let herself fall back onto the bed and she pulled him down with her. Noel smelled like Gucci sport cologne, she loved the smell, Ezra usually smelled like coffee. Noel kisses felt amazing, better than any other kiss. Aria let his tongue slide into her mouth, he tasted slightly like gin. Aria didn't care that he tasted like alcohol, because everything felt amazing she could feel her heart beat faster and she could feel his too. Noel ran his hands along Aria's back and sides, she could tell him hands were rougher than Ezra's, most likely from playing sports. Aria liked the feeling better, even though they weren't perfectly soft hands they still felt soft on her skin and it gave her amazing tingling sensations all over her body.

"You taste like gin" breathed as he kissed down her neck.

"I was nervous... you know about talking to you tonight, so I had a drink" he said truthfully, he pulled back from her and stared at her. Aria wished he hadn't pulled away, but for now it was better they didn't go there.

"You don't have to be nervous" she said running her fingers through his hair, he rolled off of her and layed next to her.

"Yes I do, your beautiful and I just didn't wanna mess up and lose any chance I had to be with you" he told her.

"Well, you didn't mess anything up" she told him and she gave him a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered.

"How are you dealing with all this Mona was A and Ali had a twin sister that she killed and now the real Ali may actually be dead"

"I'm not really sure..." she said thinking, not many people had actually asked her how she felt only her parents and of coarse her friends talked about it since they experienced it together. Hanna obviously took it harder than anyone when they found out Mona was the first A. Then Emily had so many conflicting feelings with Courtney being here and finding out she was really Ali, then Ali tried to kill them and I was obvious that Emily took it worse than anyone. Hanna had some time to get over the Mona thing but Emily's feelings were still rocky, especially since the real Ali had also killed her girlfriend Maya, just to cause her pain. "I think it was harder for all the other girls" she finally spoke. "Hanna was friends with Mona, Emily lost Maya and Ali and Spencer lost two half sisters".

"Can I tell you something?" Noel asked grabbing her hand.

"Of coarse" she said noticing that it seemed important.

"I had another brother" he spoke "Jared, he was a lot older than me and in college, he had a girlfriend and a lacrosse scholarship. When I was ten I woke up one night and went to his room to find him... dead. Jared had killed himself" he confessed to her. Aria could tell it was hard for him to tell her what he had just shared so she pulled him in for a hug, he held her tight for a while and then let her go to speak again. "I still go to his grave sometimes and talk to him, it helps a lot".

"I tried that for a while with Ali, I usually just felt like I was talking to myself" she admitted.

"The one thing I cant' understand still is why? Jared seemed to be so happy and have everything he could want, so what makes a person do that?"Aria didn't know, she didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"I don't know, I'm really sorry Noel" she said not really knowing what else to say. Noel didn't speak for a while, he just stared at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna go downstairs?" he asked finally trying to change the subject.

"Not really" she answered honestly "I'm happy just being up here with you, I'm not really in to parties"

"Then why did you come?"

"Well at first it was to forget about what Ezra had said to me, then I started hanging out with you..." she said not really seeing a need to continue her sentence It was obvious she was here now just to see Noel.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"Ummm, I did. Hanna was here with me and Emily, we were staying at her house. Hold on" Aria pulled out her phone and called Hanna, no answer, then she called Emily, no answer again. I'll just text them she decided.

_**Let me know when you guys leave - Aria**_

_**Oh, sorry Aria Emily went out to some ice cream shop downtown and I just left, I found a really cute boy! Can Noel bring you home later? - Hanna**_

"Everything okay?" Noel asked watching her anxiously.

"I guess I don't have a ride home anymore" Aria began to wonder if the hot guy Hanna went home with was actually her brother Mike, and who was Emily with? Did she find a cute boy? or a cute girl?

"I can take you... or... you could stay here with me? My parents wont be home till Monday" Noel offered. Well if Hanna was gonna take home a guy and ditch her alone at a party, why shouldn't she stay with Noel? I mean my mom does think I'm staying with Hanna anyway she remembered, and Hanna's mom wont know I'm gone cause she not ever there.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you" she decided quickly.

"Really?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes really" she said laughing at his boyish grin.

"Do you wanna watch LOST with me?" he asked her sitting up on the bed.

"I don't see why not"

"Awesome! I just got all the season's on DVD, I loved to watch it when it was on TV, I never missed an episode" Then he got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a DVD case. "We can start with season one, I haven't watched any of the episodes yet"

"Okay, I can barley remember anything that happened, so I'll be able to catch up" she said watching him walk over the TV and put in the DVD. Aria sat up and leaned against the head board of Noel's bed.

"Do you want popcorn? or anything?"

"Yeah sure, popcorn and soda?" she asked.

"Awesome, I can do that" Noel turned on the TV and handed her the remote "Skip all the previews and I'll be back soon, don't hit play though" he warned playfully and then he opened the door and glided out shutting it quickly behind him.

When Noel got to the kitchen finally, after pushing past several people he noticed his brother Eric sitting on the counter talking to a few girls. When Eric noticed Noel he whispered to the girls to go ahead and dance without him and he would find them in a minute, then he hopped off the counter and padded over to Noel.

"Hey!" Eric said to Noel as he popped open another beer he had just got from the fridge.

"Looks like your having fun" Noel said flatly to his brother while looking through the million cabinets in their kitchen to find the popcorn.

"Yeah, and It looks like you had a pretty good time too. I saw that hot girl go up to your room earlier"

"Yeah well that hot girl has a name, it's Aria" Noel told his brother as he closed the microwave kind of hard, Noel was getting annoyed with his brother fast.

"Oh, I get it, you have a crush"

"Eric, just leave me alone okay? I'm not in the mood for you to be all drunk and annoying. Just so you know yes, I like Aria, and what's wrong with that?" Noel grabbed the popcorn and drinks and went back upstairs to be with the only girl he had ever had real feelings for, the only girl he felt he could be real with.


	6. Chapter 6: The One That Got Away

**Chapter six - The One That Got Away**

Noel noticed before he got back up to his room that his brother had glanced at a girl with sadness in his eyes. This girl was sitting on the couch with a guy laughing and smiling. Is that why he's been so different lately, so negative about my crush on Aria, Noel wondered. The girl looked familiar to Noel, had she been the girl Eric had over a few weeks ago? Noel thought Eric had broken up with her, maybe she had actually broken up with him and he wanted her back. Was she the one that got away? Had Eric now given up on dating? Noel shrugged it off, his brother never liked him getting in his dating life. If Eric really wanted her back, he was sure he would find a way to let her know. The Kahn family had strong relationships and great romantic abilities, Noel had seen Eric put those abilities to action only one time a few years ago. The girl's name was Ashley, they dated for almost two year, Noel was sure he was in love. Unfortunately she was in a car crash and ever since then Eric had taken up partying every weekend he wasn't in school and having a new girl on his arm every time Noel turned around. Was this new girl another Ashley for Eric? Don't give up, I'm not. Noel thought to his brother before he pushed open his bedroom door to find Aria patiently waiting on him.

"Took you long enough" she joked at him.

"I was gone like five minutes and you know it!" he said. "Don't make me throw this popcorn on you"

"I don't think you will" she said challenging him.

"No... but I will do this" he set down the popcorn and jumped on the bed, Aria tried to move away but Noel had already grabbed her. Noel pulled her to him and started tickling her.

"No!" she yelled. "Your gonna make me pee myself" she said to him in between laughs.

"Okay" he said laughing with her. "I guess I'll let you go this time, now press play or I'll have to tickle you again"

"Only if you ask nicely"

"Aria, will you please press play?" he asked like a little boy who really wanted to watch cartoons.

"Yes Noel, if you sit down and behave you can watch TV" She said giggling.

"Here I brought you a Mountain Dew" he held it out to her, as soon as she went to grab it he snatched it back. "You have to ask nicely"

"You are such an ass" she said glaring at him "Can I please have a drink?"

"No, you have to call me big daddy" he said smirking at her.

"I AM NOT CALLING YOU BIG ANYTHING!" Then she grabbed the can from him before he could stop her "Thank you"

"I don't think you deserve popcorn now" Noel said walking over to his desk to grab it "I think I'm going to keep it all for myself"

The first ten minutes of the first episode Aria and Noel spent arguing over the popcorn. They finally agreed to share after most of it ended up on the bed, Noel ate it anyway and Aria laughed at him. Several times he tried to feed it to her and eventually it ended up in them wrestling around. Noel set the rest of the popcorn on the night stand and turned back to Aria, they stared at each other for a few moments and Noel finally leaned in to kiss her. Now he tasted of popcorn, Noel pulled her to him and she snuggled into his chest. They lay together watching LOST, Aria fell asleep around the third episode. When Noel noticed her asleep he turned off the TV and fell asleep with her.

Aria woke up the next morning next to Noel, she quietly got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom. I look like crap, she thought. When she got done in the bathroom she picked up her phone from the table she had a few new messages.

_**Where are you - Hanna**_

_**Did you get home okay? - Hanna**_

_**Text me asap, or I'm calling the police - Hanna**_

_**Aria, I don't wanna lose you - Ezra**_

_**Can we work this out? - Ezra**_

Yes, Hanna. I got home fine, well I didn't go home, but I'm okay she thought. Aria sent her a quick message to let her know that calling Rosewood police was not necessary. Then there was Ezra, what did her want her to say? I think I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm falling for Noel Kahn. Ezra would love to hear she had been seeing Noel, they never got along. Aria always figured it was the fact they were both falling for her when she first came back from Finland. Aria had tried to get over Ezra, she new the relationship was wrong and Noel was so cute, but it seems she had made the wrong choice. I should've kept Noel to begin with, Aria thought as she laid back down with him. Noel looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep, she couldn't help but stare. A few moments later after watching Noel, she made a decision. I'm going to make it clear to Ezra, there wont be and Ezria ever again.

_**Ezra, I need to talk to you. Can you meet meat the park later, around 1? - Aria**_

It only took a few minutes for him to reply, Ezra agreed to meet her at the park. Aria looked at the time on her phone, it was 10. Okay, she thought I have time to take a shower and change. Noel stretched and groaned, when he opened his eyes he saw Aria looking at him.

"Well good morning" he said smiling at her.

"I've been waiting for like two hours for you to wake up, sleepy"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, I just got up" she told him laughing.

"That's okay, I'll get you back!" Aria continued to giggle. Noel tried to push her off the bed but she jumped up quickly. Aria stood out of his reach, but Noel seemed to give up anyway. Noel stretched out on the bed. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked her yawning.

"Well first, I wanna take a shower and change clothes"

"I can take you by your house if you want?" he offered walking to his closet.

"Yeah, that would be nice, I need to meet Ezra later..." she trailed off.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he questioned.

"I wanna tell him in person that our relationship is completely over and that I'm moving on" she said staring at his floor, which seemed to be perfectly clean and spotless.

"Okay, do you want me to take you... or do you wanna go alone?"

"You can drop me off at the park and pick me up after, then you can take me to lunch" she said smirking at him.

"Oh, I have to take you to lunch" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do. Your the male and that's how it works" she laughed.

"I see how it works, so since your the female you have to clean my room" Then he started throwing clothes at her from the closet. "You can start with those" he said smirking. Aria stared at him and then the clothes.

"I don't think so" she said, and fell onto the bed. "That's not how it works"

"Well of coarse not" he sighed, "Okay, well come on. I'll take you by your house to change and stuff and then since I have to take you to lunch we can go after you talk to Mr. Fitz"

"It's weird when you call him that" She stated and they left.


	7. Chapter 7: Pigtunia Makes a Friend

**Chapter Seven - Pigtunia Makes a Friend**

The whole time Aria was in the shower all she could think about was what to say to Ezra. Do I tell him about Noel, she wondered. Is he gonna notice Noel picking me up? Will he ask about it? If he does, it's none of his business, I'm not his girlfriend. I don't have to explain myself to him. I'm just going to tell him I've done a lot of thinking and I'm just not as in love with him as I was. The relationship is just not working out. I hope he doesn't freak out and do anything stupid, or say anything to Noel. This isn't Noel's fault, it's his fault. Noel was just there to make her feel better and it had turned out to be more than a friend. That's something Ezra's going to have to deal with and understand. Today is not going to be fun Aria thought as she stepped out of the shower. What's Noel doing she wondered.

Noel was in her bedroom, doing... Well she didn't know what he was doing. All she knew was she hoped he wasn't going through all of her things. Maybe he will behave himself... yeah right, she laughed to herself. I can't believe I let him stay in my room all by himself, that was a horrible idea. Am I crazy? Aria got dressed as fast as she could, my room is in danger, her head was screaming.

Noel walked around Aria's room as she got ready. All he could think was, I've never been in a girls room like this, everything was vintage looking more unique than other girls clothes, jewelry and items he had ever seen. Aria had art on her walls, and good books on her shelves. Noel actually new many of them and had read more than half, many of the books he had to read for Mr. Fitz's English class, but he enjoyed them secretly. I may be a teenage boy but I do like to read he thought to himself. I would love a painting for my room he thought, maybe I can talk Aria into doing one for me. If I can keep her around that long. Noel looked at all of them wondering what they meant. Did they have a meaning? or were they just random? Noel figured Aria was an artist of meaning. That's when he saw the stuffed pig on her bed. How cute he said to himself. Noel picked it up and sat on the bed, he was looking at the pig when Aria came out of the bathroom.

"That's Pigtunia, don't hurt her" Aria said grabbing her from Noel.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her! I thought she was cute" he defended.

"Oh... really?" she was surprised by this, Noel thought her stuffed pig was cute?

"Yeah, and I love all of your art" He said pointing to the walls.

"Thank you" she said, her cheeks getting red, no one ever said they liked her art. Well Ezra did, but he was into art. Aria handed Pigtunia back to Noel and he played with her while she got what she needed from her room. As Aria got her stuff she thought about Noel, how he liked her pig and art. Noel was a typical Rosewood boy she named them. A boy who played sports, had money and was, well preppy would be a good word for it. Aria never imagined Noel to be the way he was, but was that why she was falling for him? Did somehow her heart know he wasn't like all the other Rosewood boys, that not only was he gorgeous but smart and unique like her. Whatever it was that made her like Noel, she didn't care. It felt good to be with Noel, he was nice and seemed to care a lot about her.

Aria followed Noel outside and got in his car, he had a black BMW that seemed pretty new. They drove to the park talking and laughing about the music they heard on the radio. Aria would tune to each station and they would critic the song. Most of were talk show stations talking about quitting smoking and the Apocalypse. They had plenty of jokes to say for them. When they pulled up to the park Aria was smiling because of their previous conversation, then she realized what she came there to do.

"I'll go wait at that bench" she told Noel, pointing to one under a tree.

"Okay, I'll stay here. If you need me Ill be here" he told her as she got out of the car.

"Okay, I shouldn't be long and then we can go get lunch" she smiled and closed the door.

As she walked to the bench she looked around for Ezra's car. Aria didn't see it yet so she sat down and sent him a text saying she was waiting. A few minutes later she saw him pull up and get out, he spotted her quickly. Noel noticed him too and he leaned forward in his car to watch them. Noel knew Aria wouldn't take him back, but part of him was nervous that for some reason she would and he would lose yet another chance to prove his love to her.

"Hey" Aria said to Ezra as he sat down on the bench.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked trying to make conversation, like he didn't know what she was gonna say to him.

"Ezra, I'm not here to chat with you. I just need you to know that I can't do this anymore. I can't continue this relationship" she told him and she waited for his reaction.

"Aria, please... I love you, we can work whatever it is out" he said giving her a puppy dog look. Sadness filled his eye as he stared at her.

"No Ezra" before she could continue he cut her off.

"Come on Aria, everything will be okay, we can work it out" this time she cut him off.

"I met someone" is all she said and began to walk away.

"I won't give up" he yelled to her.

"You should" she told him and got in Noel's car.

When Aria got in the car she felt like crying, but then again she didn't see emotionally feel it. Aria's mind told her that what had just happened was something to cry about, and ended relationship is something people cry about. Aria's heart told her... Noel. When she looked at Noel, he was looking at her. His face said that he wasn't sure what to say but he wanted to say something. Noel said the only thing he thought of.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, It's just... I thought I would feel different" Aria told him "I thought I would feel sad, but I don't"

"I'm just glad, your fine" Noel said. It was a lie, he was glad she wasn't sad about Ezra. That mean't she was moving on from Ezra and hopefully she was falling for him. Noel knew it was time to make her fall in love, he knew all the tricks. Noel's father was one of the biggest romantics he had ever seen, all the boys got that gene. If they needed a little extra help, they would just ask their dad. One thing Noel knew was girls loved compliments, especially unique ones, not just your average oh your eyes are pretty or your beautiful. Compliments like the one Noel had given her about Pigtunia and Aria's art. Noel could tell that Aria never expected for him to tell her that her pig was cute or that he liked her art. Aria figured Noel was just a normal sport loving girl chasing boy, and he was gonna use the fact that she had many things to learn about him to win her heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Somebody's Watching Me

**Chapter Eight -**

**_Okay everyone I appreciate all of the reviews of everyone saying my story is great and you would love to read more. Well this morning when I check a review a user asked me if I could post my stories earlier in the day. I'm here to tell you, like I've already mentioned, I post when I can. I have a five month old son, I only have so much time in the day where he is quite or asleep, when I get that time I have several things I need to do. I clean, shower, eat, write and visit any sites I like to do daily and I have to find time to sleep. Can you please not ask me to post at a certain time? If you want the story early well then you wont have a many updates and chapters as if I post whenever I can. Thank you for reading my message, I'm not being mean just honest, I have life outside of fiction. - Amanda_**

Noel and Aria sat at the Grille looking at the menus before the waitress came back. They ordered their lunch and continued talking. Noel had been asking her about her art, what inspired her. Aria didn't really know, when she got in the painting mood, it was like her hands and brush knew exactly where to go and after she would love it, no matter what Aria always found joy and wonder in her art and now it seemed Noel did too.

"Please?" Noel asked Aria.

"I don't know, I've never done art for anyone else" Noel had been begging Aria to paint him something since they had gotten to the restaurant.

"That exactly why you should do one for me, cause I love your art and if whatever you make sucks then I wont laugh" Noel said with a grin on his face.

"You horrible" Aria laughed.

"I'm just kidding" Noel laughed with her.

"I guess since you brought me to lunch I'll consider painting you something" she told him.

"Awesome" he exclaimed "Our foods done" Noel said as he watched the waitress walk from the kitchen.

The waitress sat down the food, Aria caught a glimpse of someone starring at her in the window. Was the a male? Did he have dark wavy hair? Did she just see Ezra watching them? Aria couldn't tell, the waitress was in the way, when she moved the figure was gone. Was she just seeing things? or was some really there?

"What's wrong?" Noel asked watching her.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I say Emily" she lied.

"Oh okay.."

Aria tried to forgot what she saw, or what she thought she saw. It didn't take long for it to leave her mind will Noel around. Noel kept making her laugh and smile, she realized she was happy. I forgot what this feels like she realized. Aria had spent too much time in her and Ezra's relationship arguing about getting caught and their parents to really be completely happy. Now here she was with Noel, smiling and laughing. What could go wrong?

After lunch Noel dropped her off at Hanna's house to get her car, she also needed to do some homework before the end of the day. Tomorrow was Monday, that would leave a month before the end of her Junior year and the beginning of summer, Aria would finally be able to get out of Rosewood for a vacation. All of her friends would, they had been trying to figure out where to go and what to do, but they hadn't settled on a place. At least they had one more month. Hanna greeted Aria when she arrived, Aria didn't expect her to be home.

"Hey!" Hanna yelled from the door.

"Hi, whats up?" Aria questioned, walking to Hanna instead of to her car like she was doing.

"I just wanted to ask about Noel" Hanna said pulling the door open. "Come in and talk to me"

"Okay, sure"

"Was that him that just dropped you off?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, we just came from lunch" Aria replied.

"Awe, he took you to lunch" Hanna squealed.

"Yes Hanna we went to lunch" she smiled at how excited Hanna was. Aria shouldn't be surprised, Hanna never really liked Ezra, especially after the Jackie thing and how he never told Aria about his past and family.

"Oh my god, did you stay at his house? You never came back last night!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I stayed the night okay. Is that a problem?"

"No, not really... Does Ezra know about your affair?" Hanna smiled at Aria, Hanna sat down at the kitchen table and Aria did too.

"I'm not cheating on Ezra, last night I told him I wanted to be apart a while to think. Then I hung out with Noel and I don't know, I like him and I broke up with Ezra today and then Noel took me to lunch" she explained.

"So you hooked up with Noel" Hanna said like she figured out a secret.

"No!, I've only hung out with him twice Hanna god" What kind of girl did Hanna think she was? Just because she dated a teacher didn't mean she was a whore. "I saw you, you know"

"What?" Hanna's face dropped then, like she knew what Aria mean't.

"With my brother, is there a reason you tried to hide it?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know..." Hanna looked down and Aria waited. "I guess I didn't want you to know... I figured you would think he was some rebound hook up but I really like him"

"I wouldn't have a reason to think that if you would just come to me and tell me" Aria said. "but when I see you sneaking around I might think that"

"I'm sorry, he asked me out at the mall last week, he actually came with me to try stuff on and gave his opinion on everything"

"Mike's really nice when he want's to be Hanna so don't hurt him and everything will be fine with me" Aria told her. "Well I have to go do some homework, but you can call me or text me if you wanna talk about Mike or grill me about Noel more" Aria smiled to her.

"Okay" she laughed "I'll see you at school tomorrow"

Aria walked to Hanna's front door and out to the lawn. When she got in her car she saw a reflection in her rear view mirror. Was that a silver car? Ezra has a silver car. Did he follow her here? No, stop thinking about like that. Was all the A drama coming back to her, making her think someone was following her again? Someone like her ex? No, Aria decided, I'm just being crazy. The rest of the way home nothing else weird happened, that made Aria even more sure she was just being crazy. I'm gonna go home and shower she decided, that will clear my head, then I'll be able to focus on my homework and I'll call Noel after. Noel will make me feel better she thought, maybe I'll even try painting him something. Yes, I will she thought, I'm going to paint for him. When Aria got home no one was there but Mike, he was playing video games on the couch.

"I know all about Hanna" Aria said to him and he jerked his head up.

"What?" he said surprised, just like Hanna.

"I know you've been hanging out and all"

"Oh..., are you mad?" he asked watching her expressions.

"No Mike, I'm just upset you thought you couldn't tell me" she said.

"Like you didn't tell me about Noel" he shot back.

"What about Noel?"

"I know you hooking up with him, I saw go up to his room, he's my friend Aria that's gross!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm not hooking up with him. I might be dating him though... I don't know yet" she told him the truth.

"Oh... so no more teacher?" he asked.

"Nope, no more teacher" With that Aria went up to her room and took her shower. Then she finished her homework and called Noel, she spent most of her time talking to him asking him things he liked to do, colors he liked and where he had been. Aria used all of this information to use for his art. In the end she thought he would like it, she sure did.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Glad to Be Back

**Chapter Nine -**

Aria woke up the next morning feeling really good, everything seemed to be going well. The break up with Ezra hadn't been as hard as she thought and she had Noel now. Well they weren't together. Honestly she didn't really know what they were, all she knew was Noel liked her and she liked him. I'll let him decide what he wants us to be she concluded, what kind of person would he be if he asked me out right after I had broken up with Ezra? It's a good idea to wait a while before being with someone. We can just hangout for now she thought, go to lunch, movies and stuff like that she thought, it's a good way to get to know each other. That's when she heard her phone beep.

_**Hey! Can't wait to see you at school - Noel**_

_**Meet me in the parking lot, I have something for you - Aria**_

Aria had completed her painting last night to give to Noel so why not go ahead and give it to him?

_**Okay, see you there - Noel**_

Aria got her stuff together and took it to her car. Mike came running outside after her asking for a ride, she said yeah and he got in.

"You better be glad I didn't leave a few minutes earlier" Aria told her brother.

"What? I would have loved to miss school!"

"Yeah and mom would have loved to ground you for a month" she said back to him.

"Well then... I guess it's a good thing you didn't leave a few minutes earlier" he said and she laughed at him, Mike was always joking around. It's one thing Aria loved about her brother, his sense of humor... until it was about her then it wasn't so lovable. Noel and Mike joked all the time, they would sit in her living room a few days a week playing games and talking about the Rosewood students. Aria would catch some of their conversations and laugh at what they said from the kitchen, maybe now she could sit with them and join their conversations since her and Noel were on good terms... very good terms so to speak.

"That's what I thought" she joked.

"So are you gonna be making out with Noel in the hallways?" Mike asked her.

"Are you gonna be making out in the hallways with Hanna?" she asked back.

"No..."

"Okay then" she snapped, she didn't really like how crude her brother could be. Did he really think she would just go throw herself on Noel in the hallways? That may be his fantasy, a girl to throw herself onto him, but she wasn't about to do it to anyone. I have class Aria thought to herself.

"Well sorry" Mike said sarcastically to her. "Noel waiting for you" he said in lovey dovey way to make Aria even more angry, but instead she smiled.

"I know" she said Happily as they pulled next to his car.

"Hey" Noel said to her when she got out of the car, he pulled her into a hug. Noel looked up and saw Mike get out of the car. "I'll see you at practice" he waved at Mike.

"Hi" Aria said back. "I brought you something she told him walking to her trunk.

"Oh yeah?" he asked surprised. "What is it?"

"Just wait..." she told him opening her trunk "here" she said pulling it out.

"You actually painted something for me?" Noel said grabbing it from her to look at it.

"I did, you seemed really excited for me too, I couldn't resist" she said honestly.

"I love it, you have to come over later to help me pick out a place to hang it" Noel said excited, he took it to his car and laid it in the backseat.

"Okay, sounds good" she smiled at him "I have to go to class, but you can text me or something later and I'll come over"

"Okay, well do you wanna eat lunch together?" he asked blushing a little.

"Yeah, I'll find you in the cafeteria" she said and Noel kissed her on the cheek before she left to go to class.

Aria walked to her first period class, Calculus, and sat down next to Spencer. Spencer looked at her really weird and Mr. Romel began talking about the homework assignment from last night. What was that look about Aria wondered. Aria set her question aside for after class, she pulled out her homework and passed it up. Mr. Romel made them take notes for twenty or more minutes and gave them an assignment, Spencer moved her desk closer to Aria's.

"Hey, lets work together" Spencer said pulling out her book. Aria knew she didn't really wanna work together, Spencer could do this work in her sleep, she actually meant talk when she said work together.

"Okay, what's up?" Aria said.

"Well apparently I missed a lot while I was gone this weekend"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why was Noel Kahn kissing you this morning in the parking lot?" she asked.

"Oh... Well I broke up with Ezra, we had a fight and then I don't know Noel was there to make me feel better" she said looking down at the work, pretending to think about a question. "I really like him" she admitted.

"I thought Noel hated you" Spencer asked writing away.

"I did too, but I turns out he never did" she told her, copying everything Spencer wrote.

"Are you sure you don't wanna be with Ezra anymore?" Spencer questioned, watching Aria.

"I'm just tired of all the drama... I wanna be a normal teenager and not have to hide my boyfriend from my parents and everyone else without being judged or him go to jail for that matter" Aria answered, it was true, she still had feelings for Ezra but she was just tired of how things were and Noel was making it so easy to let go of her old teacher. It was even easier since she didn't have to see Ezra anymore, he lived on the other side of town. It's not like he was gonna be walking around the Rosewood halls for her to bump into like if she had just broken up with a student here. Ezra didn't work here anymore, she could be free of him and move on in no time, well she hoped to move on quickly.

"Aria as long as your happy I support you decisions" Spencer told her with caring eyes.

"Thank you Spencer" Aria told her smiling.

"Your welcome, your my friend and all that matter is you happy"

The bell rang a few moments later and Aria gathered her stuff and waited on Spencer outside the door. They walked down the hallway to their locker, Hanna and Emily were already standing there with weird and worried looks on their faces. Aria wondered what was going on, was A back, did someone did, did she even wanna know? What happened next was what Aria least expected.

"Why is Mr. Fitz here?" Hanna hissed in a whisper.

"What?" Aria's heart jumped to her throat.

"Mr. Fitz is in the office right now talking to Mr. Calloway" Emily told her.

Aria turned around and almost ran to the office, she wanted to run but she knew people would wonder what was going on. When she got there she say Ezra standing there talking to the principle, they were laughing and smiling. What is going on she wondered, there is no way he is getting his job back, he was in a relationship with a teacher. Well they had high suspicions and let him go so they wouldn't get in any legal trouble.

"I'm glad to have you back Ezra, you were an excellent teacher" Mr. Calloway said holding his hand out for Ezra to shake it.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad to be back" Ezra replied shaking his hand.

Aria definatly wanted to turn around and run now and she probably would have, but when she turned around Noel was standing right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: Can This Get Any Worse?

**Chapter Ten - Can This Get Any Worse?**

Noel followed Aria to the office, she was almost at a run. What is she doing he thought as he followed her. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. What is wrong with her? Then he saw him, Ezra was standing there with the principle talking and laughing. The same questions Aria thought ran though Noel's head. Why is he here? There's no way he can teach here again Noel thought. That's when Aria turned around, almost running into him. Aria looked up at him, she looked like she was about to cry or scream, Noel couldn't tell.

Aria couldn't believe who she was looking up at. Noel just stood there staring at her and occasionally looking past her to see Ezra. Aria could still hear him chatting away with Mr. Calloway. This has to be a dream she thought so she tried pinching herself. Nope, she was still here in her nightmare. Noel took her hand and spoke.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Noel asked her.

"Yes please!" she said about to bust out in tears.

Noel put him arm around her and guided her through the halls, she passed her friends, still standing at their lockers and they looked at her sympathetically. Why is this happening Aria wondered. What did I do to deserve this? Thank god Noel was here to save me she thought, without him I would've ran out crying in front of everyone like a freak, then Ezra would know his appearance here got to me and that's probably exactly what he wants she considered. Noel guided Aria all the way to the parking lot and to his car, she got in and noticed something.

"Did you move the painting I made you?" she asked.

"No, why?" Noel said looking at her.

"It's gone Noel" she told him pointing to the backseat.

"What?" he asked, turning around to look behind him "someone must have taken it... why would someone do that?"

"Who would do it is a better question" Aria said. Now she wasn't just upset that Ezra was back teaching at her school she was pissed because someone had stolen her artwork.

"I don't know, my keys were in my pocket, I had locked the door" Noel said driving out of the parking lot. "I'm really sorry Aria, I know you worked hard on it"

"It's okay Noel, it wasn't your fault"

"No, I'm gonna find it Aria. I bet it was just some idiot, thought it was funny to take people's stuff" Noel said angrily.

"I'll just make you another one" she said trying to calm him down.

"I liked that one, I'll find it, and everything will be okay" he said to her and continued driving until they got to his house "My parents are out of town for some museum opening thing" Noel told her coming around to open the car door for her.

"They go to a lot of things" Aria said getting out of the car, it had been a while since she had seen Noel's house in the daytime. It was huge and beautiful, her house was probably a fourth the size of this one. The Kahn's were probably the most influential and wealthy in the town, but they were also most likely the nicest people she had ever met.

"Yeah, they like art and museums. They have always traveled and collected artifacts and souvenirs together from all over the world" he told Aria unlocking the front door. "Their stuff is all over the house as decorations" Noel laughed "In case you couldn't tell already"

"Yeah, I noticed" she laughed following him to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" Noel asked pulling out a soda.

"Ummm, just water" she said and he handed her one.

"Are you hungry? I can order a pizza if you want" he said sitting at the counter.

"Yeah sure that sounds good"

"Okay, hold on" he told her and left the room. Aria looked around the kitchen, everything was clean and neat but that's probably because they had someone clean for them and most likely cook. At Aria's house her mom Ella cooked every night, well until her parents broke up, now she doesn't cook as much. They have a "family" dinner her mom calls it, which is really everyone but her dad every Tuesday and Thursday, other than that they get take out and pizza or just whatever is in the fridge. Noel came back a few moments later. "Okay they said it would be like an hour since it's lunch time"

"Okay, that's fine, I'll be ready to eat by then" she laughed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Noel asked.

"The pizza?" she asked jokingly.

"No" he laughed "What happened at the school"

"Oh... I don't know... I just can't believe he came there, I thought I wouldn't have to see him ever again. It would've made it so easy to get over him that way" she said looking down at the counter.

"It's okay, if he bothers you I'll take care of it. I'll always be there if you need me" Noel said with kind eyes "You also have all your friends there, you can do it Aria, he doesn't matter anymore as long as that's what you want"

"It is what I want, I wanna be normal" she laughed "well in the dating category"

Noel laughed with her, she was feeling better already. Noel was right Ezra didn't matter, it would be really awkward for a while around school but Aria could do it, he parents had broken up she got through that and the A thing so this was nothing. I'm a strong woman she thought to herself and Ezra is just a person, he means nothing now. Noel grabbed her hand and she followed him into the living room.

"We can watch TV or something until the pizza gets here if you want" he offered.

"We can watch more LOST" she suggested.

"Okay, I'll go get it" and he walked off.

Noel came back a few minutes later with the DVDs and they picked up where they had left off. Then he sat with her on the couch, Aria felt really comfortable with Noel, maybe more than Ezra and it took her weeks to be comfortable with him and now here she was after less then a week with Noel. Ezra was not going to get to her and she was going to show him she didn't care tomorrow at school, she was gonna pretend that he didn't even exist how would that make him feel? Aria was confident, none of this was going to get to her, she was gonna make sure of it. Noel grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her close to him.

When Aria got home she was happy, everything was going good, except the Ezra thing of coarse but she was going to forget him. Aria walked into the kitchen to see her dad and mom talking. Great, she thought what is this about?

"Hey honey" her mom said motioning for her to sit down.

"Hi... dad, what are you doing here?" Aria asked.

"Your dad wants to talk to you Aria, and Mike but since he's at lacrosse practice you get to go first" her mom said.

"Ohh, okay.."

"Aria, I just wanted to tell everyone that I am going to continue seeing Meredith" her father said. Seriously? she thought. Can this day get any worse? Just when I think things are getting better and everything will be okay this happens she thought. Why me?

"Ohh, okay. I guess I'm happy for you" Aria said looking at her mom, trying to figure out if she was okay with what her dad was saying.

"I'm also dating other people" her mom admitted.

"That's cool" Aria said "I have a lot of homework so I'm just gonna go to my room, thank you for being honest I guess"

Aria went to her room, she didn't wanna think about what she had just been told, it was crazy. Then when she saw her art she remembered someone had stolen the one she had given to Noel, which brought back school and how Ezra was there. Ugh she thought, I'm never gonna go to sleep. Aria pulled out her phone to check her messages, and she had plenty.

_**Is everything okay? - Spencer**_

_**Where did you go? - Hanna**_

_**I'm here if you wanna talk. - Emily**_

_**I heard you skipped school to be with Noel ;) - Mike**_

_**Hey, I just got back from practice. Are you doing okay? - Noel**_

Really Aria thought, was Mike crazy? I guess I'll reply to my friends first she thought and she did. Aria pretty much told them everything that had happened after she had left and right before. Even the art being stolen and how her parents were crazy and seeing other people. They may be divorced but did they have to start seeing people now? Then she replied to Noel and told him about it too he offered to call and then he did, after talking about an hour Aria finally got to do her homework that Spencer had filled her in on.


	11. Chapter 11: Ready as I'll Ever Be

**Chapter Eleven - Ready as I'll Ever Be**

This day is going to be great Aria thought standing in the parking lot of Rosewood Day High School. Aria's English teacher/Ex boyfriend was now working at her school again I think should be added. This is something she decided she would not let get to her and she was determined to keep that promise to herself. This is something she remembered talking about with her new boyfriend Noel yesterday before she left his house so he could go to lacrosse practice. Aria remembered ever word in the conversation clearly and she replayed it in her head.

"I'm not talking to him" she told Noel.

"Aria you might have too, if they make him your teacher, you have to talk to him" he said. That isn't what she wanted to hear.

"I guess you right" she sighed.

"I don't think he will bother you Aria, he's not that bold"

"If he still wants me back I don't know what he will say or do" Aria admitted. Ezra had always been soft spoken and never really stood up for himself, but every now and then he would have an outburst where he would indeed tell someone off, you never know what people are capable of she thought.

"I just don't think it will matter" Noel said.

"Why is that?" she asked him.

"I'd like you to be my girlfriend" he said, Aria wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't expecting it now. Noel watched her, waiting for her to say something but she couldn't instead she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Noel laughed when he pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess it is" she said smiling. Noel kissed her again and she couldn't imagine it being any other way.

This memory gave Aria the courage to walk to the doors of the school and walk in. Hanna and Spencer were waiting for her at her locker. They looked worried and that made Aria worry, usually if her friends had something to worry about it meant she would be worrying soon too.

"Hey guys" she said when she reached them.

"Hey" they said back to her, still not telling her why they had worried looks on their faces.

"I know somethings up" Aria said opening her locker.

"Did you guys see that they replaced Mrs. Jones with Mr. Fitz" Emily said as she almost ran up to them.

"What?" Aria almost yelled.

"Yes Emily, we knew but we were trying to break it to Aria gently, not just scream it at her" Hanna said glaring at Emily.

"Oh my god Aria, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Emily said to her. Aria could tell Emily was sincere, she usually was.

"It's okay, I've been trying to prepare myself since yesterday" Aria told them.

"Just forget about him" Spencer said.

"Yeah, he was a jerk anyway" Hanna included "He didn't tell every thing he should have I mean he has a kid somewhere for Christ sake, You tell people about that!"

"Well he didn't really know but your right Hanna" she agreed "but it doesn't matter because I'm with Noel"

"Wait what?" Emily said.

"Noel asked you out?" Hanna asked before Aria could say anything.

"Yes he did, yesterday" she told them.

"You didn't tell us that last night" Spencer said.

"I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to wait till I saw you guys"

"Mr. Fitz is gonna be so pissed" Hanna smiled "He hates Noel"

"Thank you Hanna, your really helping" Aria said to Hanna, was she serious right now?

"Oh... Ummm that's not really what I mean't..." Hanna said but the bell rang before Aria could say anything else. The group broke up to go to class Spencer walked with Aria since they had first period together.

"Don't worry about it Aria" Spencer told her when they sat down.

Aria wasn't going to worry about it, the only thing she worried about now was where her painting went. Noel actually wanted the painting right? Did he get rid of it because he really didn't like it? No, Aria concluded, nothing Noel had done could prove that he would do something like that. Aria felt bad for thinking Noel would do something like that. Noel had been nice to her since that Friday night, after she thought about it she knew his affection for her wasn't fake he wanted that art and he wouldn't lie to her if he didn't like it. That only mean't that someone had stolen it which then brought Aria back to her A days. A was always stealing things from them and giving them back when it was convenient, pining the girls against each other and forcing them to lie and sneak around. That was not something Aria wanted to think about anymore, it's obvious A was gone, there's no way the A had stolen the art from Noel's car. Then who did Aria thought as the bell rang for the end of first period she gathered all of her stuff and told Spencer to go ahead without her. When Aria walked out the door Noel was standing there waiting for her with a smile on his face. Aria was so glad to see him and his perfect smile, his blue eye lit up when she smiled back.

"Hey" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi" she smiled as she smelled his Gucci cologne. Aria was growing very fond of that smell.

"Are you ready for second period?" Noel asked, she knew what he mean't. Ezra was now there second period English teacher and no was the answer to his question, Aria was not ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said to him with a faint smile and she grabbed his hand, Noel squeezed it and they continued to class.

Please be sick or something Aria begged in her head or maybe fired already would be nice she also thought. Unfortunately none of those things had happened and Ezra was indeed in his classroom but Aria never expected to see what she did, well what Noel pointed out to her because she was too busy trying to get to her seat as fast as she could to notice anything let alone this thing.


	12. Chapter 12: I Love Art and

**Chapter Twelve - I Love Art and...**

Aria would've never seen it if it wasn't for Noel, she pretty much ducked and ran to her seat without looking at anything. Noel followed her and sat down in the desk next to hers, then he whispered her name and pointed to the back of the classroom. There it was, her art hanging on the wall. Why was her art here in Ezra's classroom? Did Ezra steal it? If not how did he get it? A million question ran through Aria's mind and she wanted to run out of the classroom, but she wasn't going to let him get to her. Aria looked at Noel, she knew he could tell she was freaking out so he grabbed her hand. Ezra got out of his chair and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone" Ezra said and the class muttered there hellos back "As you can see I'm back as your teacher and I'm glad to see you all again"

"What happened to Mrs. Jones?" someone asked from the back of the class.

"Ummm... Mrs. Jones retired" Ezra replied "Does anyone else have anymore questions... or comments"

Noel raised his hand and Aria head snapped in his direction her eye wide with fear. What did he think he was doing?

"Yes Noel?"

"I really love that canvas you have hanging in the back" Noel said starring right at Ezra.

"Oh... Well thank you Noel, I didn't know you liked art" he replied. Was Ezra stupid? Did he think they didn't realize it was Aria's painting? How can he stand there unfazed by the question?

"I think there's a lot you don't know Mr. Fitz" Noel said.

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked confused, Aria could tell he was offended and she smiled.

"I think Noel means you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" Aria spoke up defended her new boyfriend. If Ezra was going to attack Noel back she wasn't going to let him.

"Your right Aria" Ezra said in defeat "I'm sorry Mr. Kahn, okay class were going to pick up where Mrs. Jones left off so pull out your homework and bring it up front"

"I'll take yours" Noel said holding out his hand.

"Okay" she smiled and handed it to him.

This is going to be horrible, Aria thought as Noel walked up to the desk. Acting like nothing is going on is going to make things even more complicated especially since Ezra has my freaking art on his classroom wall which is not his it's Noel's! How did this happen she thought and what do I do about it? Do I ask him about it? Do I steal it? Do I just leave it there? No. I'm getting it back she decided, he has no right to have it and I don't care what I have to do to get it back. That's when she remembered the key her mom had, Ella worked at the school so she has keys to the rooms all Aria had to do was get it from her mom without her knowing and come get the art, it was going to be easy.

"I know how to get the picture back" Aria told Noel in the hallway after class.

"How?" he asked.

"My mom has a key to all the classrooms cause she works here so when she isn't paying attention I'll get the key and we can come get it!" she said excited that she had made the plan all by herself.

"Okay, we can go when he has a planning period or goes out to lunch"

"Yes whenever he's not in his room we will go for it" they decided.

"You know we don't have to get it back if you think it's too much trouble" Noel said.

"No!, I want it back. I want it back for you, I want you to have it Noel... not him" she said.

"Okay well then I'll help you do whatever we have to do to get it back" he smiled.

When Ella was eating lunch Aria went to her classroom and created small talk to distract her mother from knowing what Aria was really there for. The keys were easy to take, Aria just hoped she could get them back before her mom knew they were gone, she didn't wanna explain why she had them. Noel was waiting outside of Ezra's classroom for her and she smiled when she walked up, that told Noel she had gotten the keys. They had waited for Ezra to leave his classroom, they assumed he was going out to get lunch like he used to with Aria when he still worked here. When he left Aria rushed to get the keys and now they were standing outside the door. Noel unlocked the door and Aria pushed it open looking around to make sure no one was there, then she burst through the door and to the back of the room. In a few moments she had the picture and was back in the hallway, they shut and locked the door and Noel headed for the student parking lot to put the picture in his trunk this time and Aria returned the keys.

That night Aria sat at the dinner table with Noel's family, he had invited her over for dinner and to hang up the picture with him. Noel family was great she could tell his mom and dad loved each other with they way they would still flirt after being together so long. That's where the Kahn boys get it from Aria thought. It was great to see a long lasting relationship that was still doing so good, it gave Aria hope. Why can't all relationship be like this she wondered.

"So Aria" Mrs. Kahn said interrupting her thoughts "You like art?"

"Yes Ma'am I do" Aria smiled.

"Well that's wonderful! We love going to galleries and museum, we have even collected a few of our own" she told Aria.

"I love to look at art too, I seen quiet a few amazing pieces in the house"

"Well thank you dear!" she mused.

"Aria painted something for me" Noel spoke. Aria blushed, she definitely didn't like being the center of attention.

"Did you now?" Mr. Kahn asked.

"We would love to see it" Mrs. Kahn said before Aria could answer or even think about answering.

"It's in my room" Noel smiled at Aria and grabbed her hand. The look on his face said it's okay they will love it I promise.

They all got up from the table and went to Noel's room. Aria hide behind Noel as they looked at her art and even thought they loved it she still couldn't help but to blush, no one ever really looked at her art besides her family. This was all new attention for Aria and she didn't deal with attention well. This is probably why Allison was her friend she thought, Aria hated the spot light and she loved it. After that it only took Mr and Mrs. Kahn about half on hour or all of desert to convince Aria to paint them a piece for their living room. It was hard enough to paint for Noel Aria thought now his parents want me to paint too, am I crazy she thought. Noel could tell she was kinda nervous and he grabbed her hand.

"Aria agreed to help me with me homework" Noel told his parents standing up "So if you don't mind can we be excused?"

"Oh sure sweetie" his mom said.

"I don't don't remember anything about helping you with homework"Aria said they got to his room.

"I don't either" Noel smiled sitting on the bed "I just wanted to spend time with you alone"

"Your parents are really nice" Aria said sitting down with Noel.

"I think they like you" he said.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well I like you" Noel said and kissed her.

Aria smiled into the kiss, Noel's lips always felt amazing on hers and she kissed back. Aria leaned into the bed and Noel's tongue parted her lips, she bit his lip lightly and he moaned hand ran up the side of her shirt making her heart beat faster, she wanted him then. The only thing she could do was let him know, Aria moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it off. Noel's skin was soft and smooth, it made her wanna kiss his whole body. Aria's fingers grazed his belt and he grabbed her hand.

"Not now" he whispered. It wasn't what she wanted to hear but he was right, they had been dating like a whole day and his parents where down stairs. Noel didn't stop though, he kissed her neck sucking softly not to leave a mark. Then his hand went to her pants and she let him unbutton them, his hand slid into her pants and his fingers felt amazing as they rubbed her. Aria let out a moan in his ear which told him to continue, his fingers pushed her underwear aside and she felt him slowly slide his fingers in her. Oh god Aria thought, how can he know how to make me feel this way. Noel's movements became faster and he kissed her harder, she moaned into his kisses until it was finally over.

"I loved it" Aria breathed in the end, Noel smiled at her and she melted again. If this is what Noel's foreplay felt like, she definitely couldn't wait for more. They kissed until Aria had to go home and it almost killed her when she did.


	13. Chapter 13: Noel Doesn't Deserve You

** Chapter Thirteen - Noel Doesn't Deserve You**

"Why are you so happy?" Spencer ask Aria in first period the next day "Your about to have to look at your ex again for a whole hour!"

"Ummm" Aria had been deep in thought thinking about the night before, Ezra was no where in her thoughts.

"Unless you wanna see Ezra?..." Spencer said/asked.

"No! god no" Aria replied, she was happy because she had been too busy thinking about last night to care about anything else.

When Aria got home last night she went straight to her room and painted the picture for the Kahns, she was so happy and just in a great mood that it made since to do it then. The picture turned out great so she sent Noel a picture of it.

_**They're going to love it -Noel**_

_**You think so? -Aria**_

_**Of coarse! To be honest it could look horrid and they would still love it lol -Noel**_

_**That only makes me think it is horrible! -Aria**_

_**No! It really isn't I promise! What made you go ahead and do it tonight? You didn't have to. -Noel**_

_**I don't know, I was just in a really good mood so it just made since to -Aria**_

_**Why such the good mood? -Noel**_

_**I think you know ;) -Aria**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted tonight -Noel**_

_**No! It's okay, your right. Your parents were downstairs and we've only been dating like a day now so I understand. To be honest I'm still a virgin. -Aria**_

_**Really? -Noel**_

_**Yeah... -Aria**_

_**It's okay, I just figured you weren't because you've been with someone kind of a while -Noel**_

_**Oh, you mean because of Ezra... No, we thought it was best to wait because of my age. It was bad enough he was my teacher but I'm only 17 so being with a minor is even worse. -Aria**_

_**I understand, to be honest I'm a virgin too. I may seem like a player but I just flirt I don't sleep with everyone, it's not classy :) -Noel**_

_**Well that makes me feel better :) -Aria**_

"Earth to Aria" Spencer said waving her hand in front of Aria's face.

"Oh sorry, what?" Aria asked still kinda spaced.

"Did you sleep with Noel?"

"What? No!" Aria said kind of nervous, she wanted to but instead she got something else.

"Yes you did!" Spencer accused giving her a look.

"No I didn't really we just kissed and stuff" she said looking down at her book, she had no idea what was going on in class right now.

"And stuff?" Spencer questioned "I don't wanna know"

"Your right, you don't" Aria smiled at Spencer and she just shook her head.

The rest of the day went pretty good, in second period Ezra didn't say anything to Aria or Noel. At one point Aria noticed him glance to the back of the room with a confused look on his face and then at her, she just smiled to herself. Aria knew Ezra was wondering where the picture had gone and he was probably wondering if she had taken it back, he probably didn't expect that move on her part. Unless Ezra really hadn't taken her art, if not who did and how did Ezra end up with it?

After school Aria went to Emily's to study for their History test on Thursday. They spent most of their time talking about Noel though and a new girl Emily had met. Emily wouldn't tell Aria who it was but that was okay at least she was happy and that's what really mattered the most. Aria's mom had sent her a text saying they were having a family dinner that night so Aria needed to be home on time.

When Aria got home Ella was putting everything on the table for dinner, Mike was watching some movie about gangs and her dad, Byron came down from upstairs.

"Oh hey Aria" Ella said greeting her "We were just fixing to eat, everything is ready I'm just sitting it out"

"Okay, do you need any help?" she offered.

"No I think we got it" Bryon said handing her mom some plates. Aria went to walk away but her mom stopped her.

"Mike told me you were seeing a boy" Of coarse he did she thought.

"Yeah I am" she said turning back around.

"Who is it?" asked her dad.

"His name is Noel"

"Noel Kahn? The one that plays lacrosse with your brother?" Ella asked after yelling to Mike to come eat.

"Yeah that's the one"

"Well we would love to meet him and have him over for dinner" her mom said.

"How about Friday night" Byron added "I'm not busy Friday night"

"I guess I'll ask him" Aria said fake smiling. This was going to be horrible.

"Who are we asking what?" Mike asked sitting down at the table.

"Aria's boyfriend is coming for dinner Friday" Ella informed him.

"I'm going to see if he's busy" Aria reminded.

"Noel? Awesome!" Mike said grabbing some bread and shoving it in his mouth.

Great Aria thought Mike is more excited about this than I am... After dinner Aria went to her room and called Noel he answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" She heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hey" she smiled from hearing his voice "what are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower, practice was intense today" he told her. Did he have to mention shower? Now all she could do was picture him with his shirt off.

"Well I have a question for you"

"What's up?" he asked.

"My parents want you to come over for dinner so I was wondering what you were doing Friday night?"

"Well I'm not doing anything, but even if I was I'd drop it for you" he said and she melted again. Why does he keep doing this to me she thought silently.

"So you'll come?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll come. I'd love to meet your parents" he told her. No, he just thought he would love to meet her parents she thought to herself.

"Okay" she smiled.

After talking a while longer Aria got off the phone and took a shower to get ready for bed. When she got out of the shower she had a message.

_**Your fooling yourself with Noel -Ezra**_

_**What does that mean? -Aria**_

_**Noel will never love you like I do -Ezra**_

Seriously? Aria thought, your going to steal my stuff and then question my decisions. No! There is no way, he has no right to even talk to me now.

**_Don't text or call me anymore or I'm going to the police about you stealing my art -Aria_**

**_All I have to say is Noel didn't deserve it and he doesn't deserve you -Ezra_**

Since when is Ezra like this she thought after she deleted the messages, she didn't wanna think about him anymore. All she wanted to think about was Friday, maybe her and Noel could do something together after her parents completely embarrass her and most likely send Noel running. Aria's family wasn't all happy and flirty like Noel's, her family was broken. Ella had gotten divoreced after not even knowing about her husbands lies and cheating for years and Aria had helped keep that secret. Bryon was dating his student which in this case was perfectly okay unlike Aria's and Ezra. Then there was Mike, he had been in so much trouble for stealing and now he was with Hanna, maybe that's why they liked each other. They both had stealing in common and their humor was pretty similar. What did she have in common with Noel she wondered before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: That's Fine With Me

**Chapter Fourteen - That's Fine With Me**

Noel picked Aria up for school Friday morning, today he was coming over to meet her parents. It was bad enough he knew her brother, and they were friends! Maybe he would like her parents, I mean if he could get along with her inappropriate immature brother then maybe. No, Aria thought Noel and Mike are both boys, that's why they get along because all boys pretty much get along. It's not like in the petty girl world where everything is about hair, clothes and how much money you have. Aria had never been part of that group, until Allison came and brought them all together Aria never really had friends. Now Aria had three best friends and an amazing boyfriend that she had been crushing on for years. I can't believe I let him go last year Aria thought as she and Noel walked to his car. I had good times with Ezra she thought but with all the stress and problems that occurred in the relationship I would've much more loved to have spent a year with Noel she thought. Thinking about Ezra only brought her thoughts back to his text messages from the other night, should she tell Noel about them? Yes, she decided.

"Ezra text me the other night" she stated blankly.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Apparently you don't deserve me"

"Why is that?" he asked, Aria could hear anger in his voice.

"I guess you'll never love me like he will" she laughed "Ezra may have loved me but he didn't show it well"

"I think he's going to cause more trouble than he's worth" Noel told her.

"I told him to stop texting me or I was calling the police for harassment and tell them about how he stole from you" Aria said starring at Noel's blank face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Noel said starring straight ahead at the road.

"Please tell me?"

"I feel like eventually your gonna go back to him Aria" he confessed.

"Noel... I'll be honest. I really like you and I love how you make me feel, it's kinda like how Ezra made me feel but it's like ten times better and maybe if I would've realized that when I first came back from Iceland last year I would've never fallen for my English teacher and gotten him fired, had to hide my relationship from everyone and have my heart broken over secrets and lies. I'm not going back to him Noel because today I realized that if I could go back I would've kept you last year, your nothing like I thought you were" Aria felt like crying. Did I really just say all that she thought. Now he's probably going to think I'm crazy.

"Everyday for the past year I have wished I would've done more to keep you" Noel finally said when they got to her house. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss and then smiled at her. "Now that I have you, your never going anywhere"

"That's fine with me" she smiled back. Then her smile dropped when she realized they were at her house where her parents were waiting to meet him and most likely embarrassed her.

Noel noticed her frown as she looked at her house and he got out and went around to her door where she stood motionless. Noel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, he smiled and he had tug on her to get her to move.

"It's gonna be fine" he laughed as he opened the house door for her.

"Hey Noel!" Mike yelled from the living room.

"Hey!" Noel replied walking over to join him.

Aria just walked into the kitchen to see her mom peeking into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked her mother.

"I'm just looking" Ella smiled.

"What?" Aria asked her mom wondering why she was looking at her like that.

"Aria he's really cute!" she said and turned and looked again.

"Stop that!" Aria said pulling her mother away from the living room "You may be dating again but he is not for you"

"Honey, he's much too young" Ella laughed. Can this get any worse Aria thought, my mother is checking out my boyfriend. It can get worse she thought as she saw her dad walk into the room.

"Is Noel here?" he asked Aria.

"Yes, he's talking to Mike" Aria sighed.

"Dinner is done" her mom said setting everything on the table "so go get the boys Aria, we wanna meet him"

Aria just sighed again and walked into the living room, Mike and Noel looked like zombies starring at the TV. It took a few minutes to get them away from the TV but finally they were all in the kitchen sitting down to eat. Everything went good for a while, Noel and Mike talked to her parents about lacrosse, all the teams they beat together and what teams they had left to play. Ella asked Noel about his parents and he told her everything she wanted to know, but then her dad started talking and Aria wanted to die.

"Aria is the only daughter I have" her dad said picking at his plate.

"I understand sir" Noel said taking a drink.

"You better treat her very well" her dad said "Aria hasn't had a good head when it comes to boys"

Aria knew that he was talking about Ezra, what he didn't know was that they had broken up a week ago and not months ago like thought. Aria had been lying and keeping Ezra a secret after she was banned from seeing him and that was another stress that was put on their relationship that Aria did not miss and it made her even more glad she now had Noel. A boy who was only a year older than her and still in high school just like her.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Noel stated.

"That is very true" Ella said glancing over at Byron. Are they really gonna do this here Aria thought to herself. Aria's dad just ignored the comment made by his previous wife and kept talking.

"If you two are going to get serious then always remember to use protection" her dad said "Just remember abstinence is the best contraception"

"Dad!" Aria yelled, she wanted to sink in her chair and die, and of coarse Mike thought it was hilarious. I bet he put dad up to it she thought to herself as Mike hit Noel on the back. Noel just sat there for a minute.

"You don't have anything to worry about Mr. Montgomery" Noel smiled. Wow, Aria thought, he was good. How can he just sit there after that? Aria face was probably as red as the ketchup on her plate and Noel was completely composed.

After dinner Mike walked upstairs and Aria followed him and slapped him on the neck.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"I know you told dad to say that!" she yelled back.

"I would never" he smirked at her and ran into the bathroom. Ugh, she thought to herself as she went back down the stairs to tell her parents her and Noel would be going out tonight. When she got back Noel was helping put the dishes up and she smiled. How sweet she thought.

"Mom is it okay if Noel and I go out to see a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure honey, just be back before 12"

"Okay I will" she told her mom and gave her a hug bye. Aria grabbed Noel's hand and pulled him towards the door, he yelled bye and thanks to her parents as Aria pulled him out the door and her dad waved back.

"That was horrible" Aria said walking to the car.

"I thought it was fun" Noel smiled at her when he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Were we just at the same dinner table?" she asked him.

"I think so" he smirked at her.

"I can't believe my dad" Aria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought he was funny"

"Your crazy" she said to him.

"Am I?" he laughed.

"Where are we going anyway" Aria asked. Earlier Noel had told her they were going somewhere together but he wouldn't say where.

"You'll see" was all he said.

About a half an hour of Aria begging Noel to tell her where they were going he stopped the car and said here. Well here turned out to be his family lake house, Noel popped the trunk and pulled out a blanket and then took Aria's hand and guided her to a spot by the lake. The rest of the night was spent laying on a blanket starring up at the stars. Aria and Noel laughed and talked for hours about school, friends, their family and just about everything else. It took Aria forever to go to sleep that night all she could think about was all the stuff Noel had told her, she had learned so much about him tonight and it made her like him even more.


	15. Chapter 15: When it Rains it Pours

**Chapter Fifteen - When it Rains it Pours**

It was Saturday, Aria was sitting in Noel's living room watching him put in the next disk of LOST. They had watched all of season one and two and were beginning season three. Noel sat down next to Aria and reached over her to grab the remote. Aria could smell his cologne and body wash as he leaned over her and it gave her butterflies. The front door closed and Aria figured it was Noel parents leaving for one of the business occasions, they were always doing something. Aria liked to hear the stories of were the Kahns had gone for business and vacation. They had been many places and Aria wished she could see so many things, Noel acted like it nothing to go to Paris for the weekend for Jamaica for the summer. Iceland had been the best place Aria had gone other than Virginia to see relatives, but the Kahns also had the money to go all of these places. Aria's family wasn't as wealthy as all the other Rosewood families but they weren't poor either.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked, snapping Aria out of her thoughts.

"What? Nothing's wrong" she said back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Why?" she asked.

"Your just like starring into space"

"Oh, I was just thinking about traveling" she said.

"What about it?" Noel asked her turning down the TV to talk to her.

"I've never really been anywhere besides Iceland and I would just like to do things" she said.

"Well we can do things" Noel smiled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Whatever you want" Noel replied "We can go someone over the summer"

"Maybe if your not busy" Aria said remembering Noel telling her about going to look at colleges over the summer.

"As much as it might break my heart Aria I will choose you over college tours" he smirked at her, his humor just made her smile too.

"Your so weird" she laughed.

"Is this weird?" he asked lunging forward to her. Noel grabbed Aria and pined her down so she couldn't go anywhere and started tickling her.

"Noel stop!" she laughed.

"No, I'm weird remember?"

"Your not weird!" she laughed more.

"You already said it" he laughed at her.

"I'm gonna pee!"

"Ugh.. fine even thought it would be hilarious to see you pee yourself I'll stop" he smiled.

"I'll be forever in your debt" she smirked.

"I'll remember that" he said with a seductive face.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Aria said and walked out of the living room. The hallway was dark but she found the door she was looking for after her vision adjusted to the light difference. When Aria left the bathroom something outside the hallway window caught her eye. Was that a person she thought, she walked over to the window and looked around. The only thing she saw now was the clouds forming in the sky, they were almost black. I didn't know it was going to rain Aria thought when she went to turn around and go back to Noel.

"Boo!" Noel yelled when Aria turned around.

"Shit!" she exclaimed smacking Noel "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked "your super jumpy"

"I can't imagine why!" she yelled "you just scared me to death"

"What are you doing anyway?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I was just looking... I thought I saw something"

"Like what?" Noel asked leading her back to the living room.

"I swore there was a person out there" she admitted.

"Aria A is gone for good" Noel said pulling her into a hug "There's nothing to worry about"

"I know..." Was there something to worry about she thought. There was someone out there, she was almost positive.

"Come on" Noel said taking Aria's hand and leading her toward the front door.

"What are we doing?" she asked confused.

"Were going out, to lunch, a movie the mall and whatever you want" Noel said smiling at her.

"Well it's gonna rain" she said.

"Then we can take an umbrella" he said grabbing one from a closet next to the door "See!"

Aria just laughed and went with it, it was clear to her the Noel just wanted to make her forget about A times and that was fine with her. Noel took her to lunch first, at a small sub place in town, she had never been there but she loved it. After lunch the weather was getting worse but it hadn't rained yet so they went to the mall. Noel made her go in every store, he said it was a game, they had to pick out one thing in the store that they liked so they went through every single store. There has to be like 200 stores in this mall Aria thought when they were finally done, her feet were killing her by the time they sat down in the food court.

"You know we were supposed to choose one thing" Aria said to Noel "Not everything in the store"

"I can't help that I like all of Victoria's Secrets" he said with the same smirk on his face he always gives her. Aria just laughed at him.

"Of coarse you can't"

"Is that Mike and Hanna?" Noel asked looking past Aria. Aria turned around to see Mike and Hanna holding hands. Were they becoming more exclusive? Were they really gonna be a couple, Aria was okay with it, it was just weird for Hanna.

"Yeah, you didn't know about them?" Aria asked.

"No, I didn't" Noel said.

"I saw them last Friday at your party and I asked them about it"

"I never pictured them together" he said watching them.

"I felt the same way about us for years" Aria admitted "I didn't even think you knew I existed until I came back from Iceland all grown up"

"I knew who you were Aria, you were always interesting to me but I didn't know how to talk to a girl like you. A girl who didn't care about just looks and money or what people thought"

"You can't be serious" Aria said surprised. Noel Kahn lost for words? That was a new one on her.

"I am... I should have just talked to you" Noel said looking down.

"I should have just talked to you but Allison had me convinced that you would never talk to a freak like me" she admitted.

"Allison knew a lot of things but that wasn't one of them" Noel told her before he leaned across the table to kiss her.

"I know, Allison had all of us fooled..."

"Do you wanna go back to the house now?" Noel asked, changing the subject. Noel could tell the Ali conversation was uncomfortable.

"Yeah" Aria said standing up with Noel "Maybe the rain isn't as bad now that we've been here like three hours and in Victoria secret for like another hour"

"Hey, it's not my fault they have awesome stuff" Noel said. Aria just smiled and followed him to his car. It was still pouring so Noel held the umbrella for them and held Aria close until they made it to the car. When they got to his house all the light were off and it parents were still gone.

**Chapter Sixteen = 4 Reviews**


	16. Chapter 16: The Manual to Aria

**Chapter Sixteen - The Manual to Aria**

Noel held the umbrella while Aria got out of the car, they walked to the house together. The rain was really bad now and it was lightning in the distance. Suddenly Noel dropped the umbrella.

"What are you doing?" Aria starting to run to the door but Noel grabbed her. Noel pulled her to him and kissed her, she was confused for a moment but kissed him back until he pulled away.

"I wanted to kiss you in the rain" he smiled at her. Noel pushed her towards the door and he unlocked it and let her go in first. The house felt cold from her now being soaked in rain water, she crossed her arms and shivered.

"Come on" Noel said kicking his shoes off and leading her upstairs. Aria noticed how much cuter he was with his hair wet and messy.

"Next time you plan on doing something like that can you warn me so I can bring over clothes" Aria said following him up the stairs.

"That would take all the fun out of it" he laughed.

"Why is that?" she asked him walking into his room. Noel closed the door and walked over to her.

"because you don't need clothes" he said leaning down to kiss her.

Aria kissed back and Noel pressed his body to hers, she could feel his warmth and it warmed her. It felt amazing to feel Noel's body against hers, his lips felt amazing as he kissed down her neck and she wanted nothing more but for him to continue. Noel ran his hands up her shirt and she pulled back slightly for him to take it off, he got the message and she pulled his shirt off too. Their skin touched and Aria smiled into the kiss, she loved the feel of his skin on hers. Everywhere Noel touched her felt amazing she had never felt like this before, nothing else seemed to matter. Noel pushed her gently onto the bed and followed. Aria's fingers found their way to his hair and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. Noel moaned softly and pressed his body to hers, she kissed down his neck sucking softly on his skin. Noel hands began to wander again from her chest to her stomach and down to her jeans, for a moment he paused.

"It's okay" Aria whispered to him.

Noel continued, he unbuttoned her pants and shifted his body so he was beside her. Aria's breathing quickened as Noel touched her, his touch drove her crazy. Did he have an Aria manual that told him exactly what to do to get her heart to beat faster than ever? Everything Noel did felt right and amazing and Aria had never felt that way with Ezra. This was amazing to her all she wanted was to be here in bed with Noel forever. Aria spread her legs slights her body wanting Noel to touch her again like he had the other night. It's like Noel knew what she wanted without her telling him and he did just that. His movements were slow and teasing and she kissed him hard hoping for more.

"Is it too soon?" Noel asked in a whisper.

Aria knew what he was asking by the way he looked at her, she pulled him on top off her and took that as a no. Noel pulled at her pants and threw them on the floor. Aria grabbed him belt undoing it and then his pants button, she pulled them down and rubbed him. Aria had done very little foreplay before she knew what to do and she knew what she wanted. Noel's breath caught as she took him in her hand, touching him only made Aria want him more. Noel kicked his pants on the rest of the way and stopped before he pulled at Aria's underwear. Aria wondered what was wrong so she took the move and pulled at his boxers, he let her pull them off but stopped after and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked starring at Aria and only her.

"I've never wanted anything more" she admitted.

Noel slid her underwear off and paused above her, his hands wandered down her legs and back to her thighs his touch made her short of breath and she was getting tired of waiting. Noel continued with his fingers and she closed her eyes in pleasure, she moaned softly as his motions weren't as slow as they were before but then he slowed and stopped for a second Aria opened her eyes as Noel slowly entered her. Noel's eyes closed and she could tell he was in pleasure, for the first few moments of Noels thrusts Aria felt small pains but soon they were over. Noel could tell her discomfort was over and he quickened his pace, Aria moaned with him and kissed him deeply. Aria's mouth found Noel's ear and she bit down softly in return he pushed into her hard and fast she moaned in pleasure again. Aria didn't expect everything to be so amazing but why not? Noel was amazing and he continued to prove that for several more minutes.

When it was over Aria laid with him for a few minutes, he kissed her and she could feel how much her cared for her. Aria didn't feel any regret for what she just did, she may have been with Noel for a week but it felt like forever when they were together. Noel grabbed her clothes and dry shirt for her from his closet. Aria got dressed in the bathroom, when she came out Noel was laying on his bed waiting for her. Aria laid down with him.

"You didn't have too" Noel told her.

"I wanted too, everything just feels right with you" she told him smiling.

"As long as it's what you want" Noel smiled back and kissed her softly.

**Chapter Seventeen = 8 reviews**


	17. Chapter 17: The Obvious

**Chapter Seventeen - The Obvious**

On Monday morning Aria stood at her locker waiting for Noel, she opened up her locker to get her books out. When she pulled open the door an envelope fell out, she bent down and picked it up. The envelope was plain white with no writing on it, was it from one of her friends? Aria opened it to find a picture, a picture of her and Noel. It was a picture of them kissing the night before she had broken up with Ezra, they had been in Noel's room. Where would someone get this Aria thought, A is gone... This is something A would do and if it's not A then who is it? Aria flipped the picture over to find one word, there was one word written on the back CHEATER. Aria's eyes widened, it all made sense now the stolen art, seeing someone following her. This all happened when she started to break up with Ezra, it had to be Ezra following her. That's how he knew about the art and stole it from Noel that how he got this picture and if he had this picture then what did he have from the other night Aria wondered in fear. If Ezra was going to leave pictures in her locker then where else might he decide to leave them?

"What's that?" Noel asked Aria as he walked up, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards him. Aria didn't say anything at first she just stared at him. "What?"

"Look" was all she said and she handed Noel the photo.

"Where did this come from?" Noel asked flipping the picture over.

"I found it in my locker"

"Who did this?" Noel asked sounding kind of pissed.

"I have a thought" Aria said.

"What's that?"

"Everything started when I started to break up with Ezra" she said fast "I started seeing someone following me, then your art got stolen and on top of that I told you about how Ezra would text me things well I think it's Ezra Noel. Why else would anyone write cheater on the back of that picture? If someone is following me and it is Ezra, how do you think he is going to feel if he saw what happened the other night!"

"It was storming Aria, what kind of person would lurk outside someones house in a storm to look in a room that's on the second story"

"I don't know! A crazy stalker" she said like it was obvious.

"Okay, well lets just pretend like we don't know that it's him and maybe he will do something that will for sure tell us it's him" Noel said.

"I don't want him following me!"

"What else is there to do? Who is gonna do anything?" Noel asked her.

"I don't know... You!" Aria said realizing Noel just needed to tell him to back off that she was his girlfriend now.

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend Noel. Tell him to back off!"

"Do you think that is going to work?" he asked. Noel didn't have a problem with that but if Ezra was going to stalk someone would he really just stop because a protective boyfriend told him too?

"It might, I don't see why we can't just try" Aria shrugged.

It made sense to Noel that Ezra would be the one Aria had been seeing, the one to put that picture in her locker. Noel didn't see Aria as a cheater, Noel saw Ezra as one, when he decided to question whether it was worth being with her or not. When Noel had to sit and watch such a person teach other all he could think about was Aria, she had been thought so much and now someone who had supposedly loved her was doing the same thing to her. How did Ezra thin that would make her feel? Did he realize he could only bruise her more mentally than anything? stalking was no the way to win a persons heart.

After school Noel told Aria he would see her later that night, she was coming for dinner. Then instead of going straight to practice Noel headed to Mr. Fitz's class room. Noel stopped at the door, Ezra was sitting at his desk grading papers. Noel walked into the class room and shut the door, that's when Ezra looked up. At first he looked confused and maybe scared but he seemed to put that away and straightened his posture.

"Can I help you Mr. Kahn?" Ezra asked continuing with his papers.

"I'd like to talk to you about this" Noel said throwing the picture on the table.

"I don't know what your talking about" Ezra said glancing at the photo.

"Yeah I think you do. You lost Aria, that was your fault. You need to be a man and get over it, stop following her, stop texting her and just leave her alone" Noel said strongly, with that Noel walked out. Now if Ezra was dumb enough to continue, Noel would see to it that it ended.

Aria sat in her living room waiting for Noel to pick her up to go to his house for dinner, she was still thinking about their texts from earlier. Noel had text Aria before he went to practice to let her know that he went and talked to Ezra. Was it possible that Ezra didn't do it? Aria thought back to when Noel had taken her to lunch, the figure she saw outside the window. It was Ezra, Aria decided. What would Noel do if Ezra didn't stop Aria wondered.

_**I talked to Ezra - Noel**_

_**What did you say? - Aria**_

_**I told him we knew what he was doing and that he needed to stop - Noel**_

_**What did he say? - Aria**_

_**At first he acted like he didn't know, but in the end he was just silent. I think he just wants you back. - Noel**_

_**Well he can't have me back - Aria**_

It was true Ezra couldn't have her back because to be honest she liked being with Noel. Every time he touched her she got butterflies in her stomach, when he looked at her she smiled and when he smiled at her it was like time stopped. Ezra didn't make her feel that way, the butterflies had been there and the smiles but it all faded quickly but this was strong and Aria could feel it. These feeling were going no where, these feeling were forever feelings and she loved it. That's when Aria thought it, to tell the truth she loved him.

When Noel went to leave practice he noticed someone by his car. It was Ezra.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"I just wanted to talk"

"Well then talk, I have somewhere to be" Noel said bitter.

"I'm sorry" Ezra said, Noel looked at his shocked and confused.

"For?"

"I've been trying to get in the way, me texting Aria, taking that picture and stealing your art" Ezra said looking towards the school.

"That was obvious" Noel said.

"I know... Aria's a wonderful girl and maybe we weren't meant to be. I did love her and I messed up, so treat her better than I did" Ezra smiled to Noel and then walked away.

Noel watched him walk away, he was surprised but he also had respect for him. The man just admitted his defeat to the person that had basically defeated him. Noel put all of his stuff in his trunk and got in his car, it was now time to go see a girl. A girl Noel had been scared to like for a long time but now he was done being scared because she had proved to be more than he ever thought. Noel had never felt anything like what he felt with Aria with any other girl and to be honest he was in love.

**Chapter eighteen = 9 reviews**


	18. Chapter 18: The Lake House

**Chapter Eighteen - The Lake House**

Noel had spent the next two weeks wondering how Aria really felt about him, he knew she cared and he knew she obviously liked him enough to pretty much leave Ezra to be with him but did she love him? That was the question he really wanted to know. Noel loved her, he didn't really know why but he had loved her before he even really knew her. All those middle school days, Noel always wanted to ask her to the dances but he was Noel Kahn. That meant he was supposed to go after girls like Allison, but the truth was they were boring and annoying. Noel remembered middle school Aria, she was always writing and drawing in a book, she had pink in her hair and she dressed different from everyone. Then she went to Iceland before Noel could know her, but it gave him time to mature and realize it doesn't matter what other people think cause he didn't give a damn. When Aria appeared at school one day a little over a year later he promised himself he would try and he did. It didn't matter thought because she was already in love but now that was over and he finally got his chance. Would telling her he loved her scare her off? or would she love him back? Noel needed to know so he had been thinking hard about what to do to show her and tell her he loved her. Dinner isn't enough Noel thought, it has to be really special. Maybe I'll take her back to the lake house Noel thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey honey" Noel's mom said walking in his room.

"Hi mom"

"What are you doing this weekend?" his mom asked.

"I don't really know yet, maybe something with Aria"

"Aria is a really nice girl Noel, your father and I really like her"

"Thank you" Noel said to her.

"Your father and I are going to visit you grandma in Georgia this weekend were leaving tomorrow morning and coming back Monday" his mom said.

"Okay, tell her I said hey and all" Noel said turning back around in his desk to continue his thinking and internet searches.

"I will and don't stay up really late tonight!" his mom scolded before she shut the door.

"Yeah mom" he laughed but he knew she didn't hear him because she had already walked out.

Noel had decided to get Aria a ring, this ring would symbolize that he loved her. It wasn't exactly a proposal but he wanted her to know that as long as everything worked with them and when they got out of school Noel would love to marry her one day but until then it was a promise. A promise that he loved her and only her, he wouldn't lie, cheat or do anything else that would hurt her if he could help it.

This weekend would be the perfect time to give it to her since his parents would be gone, they could stay at the lake house if she wanted. Noel's parents wouldn't know if he was home or not and Aria could tell her parents she was at her friends. Today was Thursday though so he wasn't sure ordering a ring would make the most sense, it literally had a day to get to him and he didn't trust the mail system. I'll just have to go shopping tomorrow Noel smiled to himself.

* * *

It was Friday night and Aria was at Hanna's house, they were like always talking about Noel. Aria wasn't sure if Hanna just didn't' wanna talk about her and Mike or if she just really wanted to know everything about Noel and her. Aria had told Hanna about sleeping with Noel, but refused to tell her about all of it. That was just weird and if Hanna was gonna sleep with Mike she didn't wanna know about any of it! Aria made that clear.

"When is he coming to get you?" Hanna asked. Noel was supposed to pick her up, they were going to stay at his parents lake house because they were out of town for the weekend.

"I think he should be calling me soon it's already 8" Aria said looking at her phone. There was no missed calls or messages so she set it down.

"Well what are you guys gonna do?"

"Were going to stay at his parents lake house I guess" she told her.

"Is that code for sex?" Hanna asked.

"Yes Hanna" Aria sighed she was tired of trying to advert all the sex talk. It was most likely they would have sex, I mean no parents were around so it was definitely possible Aria thought to herself. Personally that wasn't why she agreed to go, Aria just loved to be with Noel and if no one was there to interrupt that was perfect.

"I knew it!" Hanna exclaimed "That's why you left Ezra! You just wanna sleep with Noel"

"No Hanna! What is wrong with you?" Aria said shocked.

"I'm just kidding" Hanna laughed "Gosh"

That's when Aria's phone rang, it was Noel.

"Hello?" Aria said into the phone.

"Hey, I'm fixing to leave my house so give me like 20 minutes. Okay?" Noel said back.

"Okay that's fine, I'm just talking to Hanna. I told my mom I would be at Hanna's, her mom is out of town for business"

"Okay well I'll be there soon" he said, she could hear that he was smiling. Aria was also smiling, she couldn't wait to see him. They hadn't hung out in almost a week, they had both had homework, family things, friend things and Noel had practice so school was the only place they had seen each other for the past five days.

* * *

Noel hung up with Aria and grabbed all the things he had sat on the bed. A backpack with clothes, his blanket, the ring he had bought today and other random things he wanted to take. Noel shoved them all into the trunk of the car and got in the drivers seat. It took him about ten minutes to get to Hanna's house, Aria was standing outside when he got there.

"Hey" she smiled getting into the car.

"Hey" he said back and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sooo... the lake house?" she questioned.

"The lake house, do you wanna pick up something to eat first?" Noel asked pulling out of Hanna's drive way.

"Ummm, yeah how about Chinese?" she asked.

"That's fine with me"

Aria smiled and looked ahead, it felt good to be going somewhere alone with Noel. A place that was like their own, that's how it had been at Ezra's apartment. No one was there to watch them or judge them, Aria had always liked to pretend in her head that she was out of school and they were married and living together. Now she could do the same with Noel and she only imagined it to feel so much more exciting and natural.

Aria could see herself with Noel, he was an amazing guy and while she felt that she was in love with him she also felt she could marry him. The thought made her heart beat faster and excited her. Aria loved how happy Noel's parents were together and she would love a relationship like that and if Noel was that person even better she thought.

**12 reviews = Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19: The Ring

**Chapter Nineteen - The Ring**

Noel watched Aria's face as the fire played light onto her face, she was beautiful. Aria's dark hair shined from the light and so did her eye's, then Noel became nervous seeing such a girl. It was obvious Noel was attractive too and he knew, because the Rosewood girls wouldn't let him forget it even if he wanted too. It was different thought because Aria's beauty was real beauty, not hair color in a bottle to make her blonde or a ton of make up to hide any imperfection on her face and that set her apart from all the other girl Noel had ever talked to or came in contact with. Noel heart beat faster as he realized why he had brought her here, he wanted to make her a promise and he didn't wanna be rejected. I can't take rejection from her Noel thought, he had never really been rejected before his money and looks usually insured that. This was different, Aria wasn't going to agree to be with him forever just because he was born into a wealthy family and could probably be a model. Aria was real, not a fake girl who would jump on the offer just to brag about it. Noel wanted to say something to her, tell her about how he loved her, how he wanted to be with her forever and then give him the gift but his nerves wouldn't let him. To tell truth Noel had never felt this way before.

* * *

Aria looked up at Noel to see him watching her, she smiled at him. Who wouldn't? Noel was attractive and kind and it made Aria weak for him. It was something she never thought would happen, she had always wanted to be with Noel but the possibility was so far away for a long time and now it was right here in her hands. Aria reached for Noel's hand and took it, he was here with her and nothing else mattered. Noel was tense and she wondered what was wrong, he seemed a little nervous and that wasn't like a Kahn.

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked Noel.

"Everything is great" Noel smiled back to her, but it wasn't his usually smile. The smile gave away that something was going on.

"I can tell by the look on your face there's something wrong. Noel, you can talk to me" she said squeezing his hand.

"I just wanna talk to you about something" he said quietly looking down at the fire.

Aria's heart skipped a beat. What did he wanna talk about that made him so nervous? Did he wanna break up? What did she do that changed his mind about her. Aria's head was starting to hurt and she felt like crying. This isn't happening she kept telling herself but it wasn't quite working out that well.

"Okay" she said her voice cracking "What is it?'

"I don't really know how to say it though" he said making her feel even more sure that he was gonna break up with her. Why did he bring her all the way out here to just break up with her though she thought. Maybe he isn't breaking up with me she decided.

"You can tell me" she assured, she want to know what was wrong and what he wanted to tell her but at the same time she was scared it would be bad news.

"I really like you Aria..." was all he said for a moment.

"But?" Aria asked wanting to yell at him for being so... weird? This was not Noel Kahn talking, Noel was not lost for words... ever.

"No, there isn't a but Aria. I just ugh... I got you something" Noel said quickly and pulled the box out of his pocket. Aria stared, he was nervous because he got me something she thought to herself.

"What is it?" she asked looking him in the eyes, he didn't look away. Noel's nerves were calming down, he was calming down. Aria's gaze slowed his fast beating heart and he took a breath. Aria was happy to know that Noel hadn't lost interest in her, he had just gotten her a present. What kind of present would make him so nervous? Usually guys only get nervous when proposing, then Aria noticed the box, how small it was and her eyes widen. Noel was proposing?

"It's a ring" he said pulling it out of the box "I got it today, for you"

"Oh" Aria said starring at it, now she was nervous again. What did this mean? There was no proposal but he was still given her a ring? for what meaning?

"Aria... I love you" Noel finally said to her. All she saw was Noel sitting in front of her holding a ring, the fire''s light made it shine under the dark sky. Noel was watching her, waiting for a response. All Aria could see was the emotion in his face, his eyes proved his statement, he did love her and she could see it and she loved him too. Aria looked at the ring, it was simple but beautiful. It was a band and in the band were a few small diamonds, beautiful diamonds.

"I love you too" Aria said back smiling. Noel smiled and grabbed her hand, for a moments he just stared at it.

"I want to give you this as a promise Aria" Noel told her holding up the ring "I promise I'll love you and no one else and one day after we figure out our lives, after your done with school and we go to college I wanna marry you Aria" Noel said and looked up at Aria.

"I promise too" she smiled back at him. It wasn't possible anymore, she had to kiss him. Everything was great Aria loved Noel and she would love to stay with him and be with him forever to eventually be give his last name. Aria leaned forward placing her hand on the back of Noel's neck pulling him to her. Their lips met and she never wanted it to end. Aria felt Noel slide the ring onto her finger and she smiled. Could life be any better? Noel stood up pulling away from their kiss and picking her up, he carried her toward the the house. Yes, she decided it could get better, a lot better!


	20. Chapter 20: The Missing Piece

**Chapter Twenty - The Missing Piece**

_**Note: I haven't updated in a while. I've been brainstorming and a little busy the past week but here is a new chapter finally! Also! I spilled water on my computer and I got a new one and then my boyfriend wanted to play with the old one and dissect it and whatnot and he ended up fixing it :/**_

Aria smiled as Noel picked her up and carried her inside, he pushed the door open and walked straight to the room they were sleeping in. Noel threw Aria down on the bed softly and pushed all their bags onto the floor. Aria pushed Noel off her and quickly moved on top of him and straddled him, Noel leaned up to kiss her and their lips crashed together in a rough wanting kiss. Aria pulled at Noel's shirt and he let her pull it over his head, once the shirt was off she threw it to the floor. In return Noel pulled at her shirt, he slid his hands up and down her body, his hands were warm to her skin and it felt amazing. Noel pulled her shirt over her head and it was added to the growing clothes pile on the floor.

Aria body was filled with a warm feeling, Noel touch warmed her everywhere and her skin tingled. It was an amazing feeling and she wondered if Noel got the same kind of feelings when she touched him. It didn't take long for her questions to be answered, she ran her hand down Noel's stomach and to his pants, she unbuttoned his pants and he helped her slide them off. Aria pulled her jeans off and Noel moaned into her kiss as there lower bodies moved together, she slid her hand down into his boxers and rubbed him until he couldn't take it anymore. Noel moved quickly and Aria was under him now her pulled her underwear off quickly and then his own. Noel's fingers rubbed her and she could tell he couldn't wait to have more inside her. Aria moaned as Noel slid his finger in her and kissed her so longingly, he movements were perfect and she wanted him more than ever. Aria pulled Noel closer to her and he got the message, when he slid into her and Aria closed her eyes in pleasure.

Noel moved over her slow and teasing at first and she bit her lip wanting more from him. Aria pulled at his hair and his pace slowly got quicker, he kissed and sucked lightly on her neck and Aria's nails dug into his skin. Everything felt so right, she loved Noel and he loved her too. There was nothing that could make any of this better, Noel had planned the perfect weekend and she didn't have to share him with anyone. Aria had him all to herself all weekend, they could talk about whatever they wanted, sleep as long as they wanted, stay up late, have sex and go to bed together. Aria knew she would feel much more in place sleeping next to Noel than she ever did with Ezra. Aria felt like a puzzle and Noel was her missing piece. How could life get any better Aria thought. Then as Noel trust deep inside her hitting the perfect spot she realized how life could get better. Aria couldn't help but to moan Noel's name as he continued to hit that spot a few more moments before he laid down next to her out of breath. Aria couldn't help but to breath fast too, they had both found their climax and it felt amazing to just lay together and absorb the moment.

"Aria, I love you" Noel said in between breaths.

"I love you too" Aria smiled.

_**This one is kinda short but there shall be more! I feel like the content makes up for the lack of words (:**_

_**8 reviews = Chapter 21**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Special Occasion

**Chapter Twenty-One - The Special Occasion**

Aria's weekend was great, she and Noel seemed to have nothing but fun every minute of that weekend. They played pool together, and even though Aria won she had suspicions that Noel had let her win. They went swimming and Noel had taught her how to hold her breath longer, he had learned from swimming at school and now maybe Aria could hold her breath longer than Emily, probably not she had concluded in her head that same day. When the girls were in middle school they used to see who could hold their breath the longest under water and Allison was always angry because it seemed to be one of the only things she couldn't win at, Emily was always the victor and after a while the game was eliminated by Allison. The girls all knew why but Allison always claimed it was becoming a boring game. Aria had quickly pushed such memories out of her head so it wouldn't ruin her amazing weekend, but what Aria didn't know was her weekend was going to come to a stop and reality was going to hit fast.

Noel helped Aria unpack all of her stuff that Sunday afternoon. They had left the lake house and were now in her bedroom laughing at all the fun they had. Aria couldn't be happier, she was smiling and laughing and to make things better all of this had happened because of Noel. Once all of her stuff was unpacked they sat on her bed and talked a while longer. After about an hour Noel said he needed to get home and unpack his stuff before dark and before his parents made it home.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" Noel said giving Aria a kiss before walking to his car.

"Okay" Aria smiled at him as he walked away.

"I love you Aria" he said to her and got in his car.

All Aria could do was stand there and smile as he left. Noel loved her and it was amazing, she loved him too. Aria was glad that she had found Noel and things were so much netter than with Ezra, she was glad all the Ezra drama was over also but is anything ever really over?

* * *

Aria's mom Ella came home a few minutes later. Aria was watching TV in the family den and her mom walked in with a lot of groceries in her hands. Aria looked up at her mom with a questioning look on her face. They usually ordered take-out tonight so why did her mom have all of this stuff Aria assumed she was going to use to cook for dinner.

"Can you help me with the rest of the bag so I can get dinner started?" he mom asked heading back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure" Aria said jumping up to go to her mom's car to get the other bags.

"Thank you" Ella said when Aria set the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Your Welcome" she told her mom "We usually order pizza tonight, what's the special occasion for you to cook?"

"Well, I'm going to cook my own pizza. I have a special guest coming tonight"

"Who?" Aria asked starting to take some of the things out of the bags.

"His name is Xavier" Was all her mom said before getting really angry "Ughhh, I forgot the pizza sauce"

"Do you want me to run to the store and pick up some more?" Aria offered, she would rather be anywhere else than in the kitchen right now hearing her mom talk about some guy she was going out of her way to make pizza for.

"That would be so helpful Aria" Ella said handing Aria some money for the sauce. Aria walked quickly to the car and drove out of the driveway. It took her a few minutes to get to the store and even longer to find the sauce her mom had asked for. After about 15 minutes she had found the sauce and was on her way out of the store. My mom is going to be so angry when I get back Aria thought, this took a lot longer than I thought.

That was the last thing Aria could think, because before she knew it or could even process what was happening she had been run off the road by a car behind her. Aria crashed into the trees in the ditch and everything went black.

* * *

Aria's head was hurting and she couldn't see anything but blackness. Then she saw someone she never expected to see again. Allison.

"Hey Aria" Alli smiled at her.

"Allison?" Aria questioned not being able to understand what was happening.

"Yes, it's me" she sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come and see how you were doing, It's been so long" she laughed.

"But, your dead" Aria spoke after a minute.

"Yeah well aren't we all a little dead inside" she smiled "How do you know your not dead?"

"I'm not dead" Aria said, what was Alli talking about she thought. I can't be dead she reminded herself, but then she noticed she only saw Allison. Everything else was black.

"What's wrong Aria?" Alli laughed again.

"Where am I?" Aria said wanting to scream as panic set in.

"Where do you think you are?"

"Allison this isn't funny! Where am I?" Aria screamed.

"Fine. Your not dead. Your just dreaming all of this, I guess is how to put it. You hit your head kinda hard and passed out so I came to warn you" Alli said but then she stopped and looked around. Aria wondered what she was looking at since everything around them was just blackness.

"What? What did you wanna warm me about?" Aria was yelling but Allison was just looking back and forth, he face beginning to fill with worry and fear.

"I... I..." Was all Alli could manage to say.

"What?" Aria screamed again, now in tears.

"Be careful, he's coming"

That was the last thing Aria could remember when she woke up, Allison had said "be careful, he's coming". Aria still couldn't see but she felt a blind fold or something covering her eyes so at least she knew she wasn't blind or dead. Wherever she was, was quiet. Allison words play in her head though and it broke the silence. Aria started to cry. What's going on she thought. Where am I? Why am I here? This is what Aria thought over and over until a familiar voice broke her thoughts. Aria wasn't sure if it was a dream but she hoped it was, there was no way this person had been responsible for the pain and fear she had gone through since the few minutes after she left the super market.


	22. Chapter 22: Confusion

**Chapter Twenty-two - Confusion**

Aria's heart was pounding like it was about to burst out of her chest, her head was hurting like never before because what was happening was blowing her mind. It was worse than history tests, how hard she was thinking about what was happening, the situation she was in. It was unbelievable and not matter how hard she tried to keep telling herself it wasn't happening she had to face reality and reality was horrible.

There he was, standing right in front of her. This person had just drove her off the road and kidnapped her, and he just stood there like nothing had happened. There was a smile on his face and he was drinking coffee. Aria wasn't really sure where she was, but at least it was clean and neat in here she thought. The room made her almost positive he wasn't going to harm her.

Aria then realized it had nothing to do with the room that she felt this way, it had everything to do with the person. There was no way in the world he would hurt her. Right? Aria thought to herself. If he was capable of running her off the road and kidnapping her then what else would he do?

"Aria everything is going to be okay" he finally spoke to her.

"What? How is anything okay?" she said back to him, wanting to scream but she was trying to keep calm hoping that it would keep him from doing anything to her. Well anything more to her besides tying her to a chair.

"This was the only way to get your attention, the only way to ensure... Noel would be out of the way. Aria we need to talk, everything has just gotten so messed up and I know it's my fault and I'm sorry"

"No, Ezra. We do not need to talk, just let me go please." Aria pleaded.

"Of coarse there is something to talk about, were supposed to be together and I messed all of that up. It's not your fault it's mine and I've driven you to want Noel. Aria you don't need some dumb jock. You need intellect." Ezra said pulling up a chair to sit in front of her.

"Ezra... I'm not with Noel because of anything you did. I'm with Noel because I really like him and he's not some dumb jock like you think. You can't judge a book by it's cover and you of all people I thought would know that" Aria was starting to get angry.

"No, Aria your just mad at me and trying to make me jealous I understand and you don't have to continue it anymore. I know what I did wrong and I'm here to say sorry and fix everything. I mean you made me that painting and If I ever find who stole it I will get it back and they will be punished" Ezra said, his eye kinda crazy.

"Ezra please. It's over between us and I'm sorry it's happened this way, but I'm not trying to make you jealous." Aria took a breath trying not to cry "I also didn't paint anything for you, it was for Noel and you stole it out of his car and you know it! That's why we stole it back"

"You made Noel a painting?" he said looking down at his coffee cup.

"Yes... I did. Noel came over and he really liked my art so I did something for him"

"So then you really do like him..."

"Yes, Ezra. I'm sorry but I think our time is over, I really like Noel..." Aria wasn't sure what Ezra was going to say or do.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to get rid of the problem" Ezra said standing up quickly which caused his chair to fall over.

"What?" Aria asked desperately. Now her mind was racing again. What did he mean she thought. Was he going to do something to Noel?

"I have a few things to take care of Aria and then I will be back and we can catch up and talk about our future" Ezra said picking up some keys.

"No! Ezra there is no future with us! What are you doing?" Aria screamed at him watching him walk to the door. At this point she couldn't hold back any tears.

"It's going to be okay Aria, I'll fix everything. Noel wont bother you anymore" Was all Ezra said before walking out the door. Aria could see the rain still pouring down outside and her tears fell almost as hard as the rain outside. What am I going to do? Aria's thoughts were hitting her a hundred miles and hour. It was hard for her to think clear anymore but she finally controlled herself long enough to think.

Ezra is going to hurt Noel, was what her head was saying. I have to stop him.


	23. Chapter 23: One Missed Call

**Chapter Twenty-three - One Missed Call**

Aria starred at the door for a few moments, she couldn't bring herself to do anything else. How could she? The man she thought she had loved the past year had just almost killed her and the tied her up in a room and left her there. Not to mention he had just burst out of the door talking about getting rid of Noel and with everything Aria had been through she knew what that meant. The problem was she couldn't do anything about it, she was stuck here far away from Noel and no way to stop Ezra or even warm Noel.

Aria started to cry, she was panicking and scared there was nothing else she could do but cry. In her head she tried to think of something she could do to help Noel, to save Noel from what was coming for him. Aria had a thought and looked around the room, there had to be something to help her out. There was a book shelf with many books which made Aria wonder if Ezra stayed here often. On one side of the room there was a couch, a rug and a coffee table. Then she saw the desk, there was some books, pencils, pens and then she seen it her purse. All she had to do was find a way to her purse, she could call Noel and warn him about Ezra.

The desk was about 20 feet away and Aria was determined to get to it, she tried scooting the chair across the floor but it wasn't so easy with her legs tied to the chair. The only thing she could think to do was find a way to balance on her feet and hop to the desk. It felt like it took her over an hour but watching the clock on the wall it only took about fifteen minutes.

What do I do now Aria thought to herself, How am I going to get to the phone?

Aria leaned as far as she could on the table and bit down on the purse and pulled it onto her lap, she shifted around and began to dig through her purse for her phone. Where is it she thought. Did Ezra take it? What do I do if he took it? That's the only way to get a hold of Noel! Aria's mind was racing and her heart was pounding, her hands started to shake and she took in a deep breath to keep from dropping the purse.

Finally, Aria said out loud. The phone finally met her hand. It had been turned off or was it dead? Aria held down the power button and the phone lite up and began to power on. Aria held her breath hoping that the phone would be able to power on completely. Maybe Ezra just turned it off in case someone tried to call her. Aria finally let out a breath when her home screen appeared, she smiled as she saw her background, it was her and Noel at the lake house. All she could do was hope she could get a hold of Noel before Ezra found him.

Aria quickly pressed on the keys and began to call Noel, she put it on speaker since she couldn't get the phone to her ear. It rang and rang and then went to voice mail. Aria's heart felt like it was in her throat. Did Ezra make it to Noel already? How far from town was she? How long would it take Ezra to get to town? The thoughts just kept running through her head and she quickly hit call again. The phone rang and rang and once again went to voice mail.

Aria let out a scream and quickly went to her text messages.

_**Noel please call me! Ezra is coming to find you! All he said was he is going to get rid of you, please be careful! I'm in some house somewhere, he ran my car off the road and took me here, I can't go anywhere I'm tied up. Please help me Noel. - Aria**_

Then she sent Hanna a message.

_**I need help guys Ezra kidnapped me!**__** - Aria**_

Then she Spencer.

_****__**I need help guys Ezra kidnapped me! Call the cops and find Noel, he's after Noel! - Aria**_

And then Emily.

_**I need help guys Ezra kidnapped me! - Aria**_

Aria's phone rang a few minutes later, her heart jumped. It wasn't Noel, it was Spencer.

"Hello?" Aria said frantically.

"What's going on?" Spencer said, she could tell she was in her car driving somewhere.

"Ezra has put me somewhere and he's after Noel" she said breaking into a cry.

"I called the police department and they are looking for him and you!" Spencer said quickly "Hanna and Emily are driving around looking for you and so am I"

"Okay" Aria breathed. "Please hurry, don't let him hurt Noel"

"I'm trying Aria! Do you have any idea where you are?" she asked Aria.

"No... All I know is there are woods, when Ezra opened the door there were woods. The house is kinda small, there is no rooms just a big living room type area" Aria cried.

"Okay I'll let the PD know and I'll call you back" Spencer told her and hung up the phone.

Aria quickly called Noel again and once again it went to voice mail.


End file.
